


Stuffed up

by sabbathgoat



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019), The Dirt: Confessions of the World's Most Notorious Rock Band Book - Mötley Crüe & Neil Strauss
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Come as Lube, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, almost a foursome, everyone's obsessed with Mick, this is a hot (and sexy) mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabbathgoat/pseuds/sabbathgoat
Summary: In which Mick unexpectedly discovers that the personal spillings of a band are best kept close.
Relationships: Mick Mars/Nikki Sixx, Mick Mars/Vince Neil, Tommy Lee/Mick Mars, Tommy Lee/Mick Mars/Vince Neil/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guitarist learns something important.

Mick Mars really opened a unique can of worms in December of 1988.

With Motley Crue battling to stay sober under the pressure of rehab and making Dr. Feelgood their number one album, they obviously had to find _something_ to pass the time with instead. Mick was taking his sobriety rather well; he hadn't had a drink in a whole year as of last week. Neither had Nikki. Tommy and Vince were going on clean a few months now. Nikki had stated countless times how proud he was of them, but Mick could smell the tension rising between the three younger men.

He tried to stay out of it. Tommy and Vince had been making him a little nervous lately, especially with half-assed comments shot each other's way during recordings. Nikki went to rehab meetings with the two of them on schedule every week, and Mick stayed behind. He knew he didn't need that shit; if he had to stop something, he stopped it.

Nikki had told him a secret one day, when just the two of them were left alone together to practice on a new song he was calling _Without You_. He had spoken softly, and told Mick that he was honestly a little jealous of the older man's will power to drop the drinking so easily. Mick had shamefully blushed, thanked him, and said that it wasn't all a walk in the park. He still felt withdraw, and the pain of every day life weighing down on him more and more. He did, however, leave out the fact that the pain he was referring to was his spine slowly being eaten away.

But Nikki had _hugged_ him after that. And Mick hadn't felt a hug in ages; not since he'd ended things with Emi just before moving with the band up to Vancouver. It hurt a little, but it was the warmest thing in that freezing fall.

He'd told Nikki he was proud of him too. And Nikki held him tighter, until tears threatened his eyes. They never spoke of it again when they parted, and that was okay.

But when the sobriety streak really began setting in, his younger band mates began to pace. And on a fateful night when Mick had his guard down, he unknowingly gave them the entertainment they were so desperately missing.

***

Their studio slash house had four bedrooms for the each of them, a large kitchen, three bathrooms, and a living room. It was really quite nice. Mick had been the last one to agree to move everything north for their next album, but tied the lose ends in L.A. and followed them up. He was getting a little exhausted of the city anyhow; too many bad memories (and bad people) were floating around there. The secluded location left nothing around but peace and quiet sprinkled with gorgeous nature. They quickly realized how much they needed the break, and a little more oxygen in their systems.

Mick was out late shovling snow off the front door stairs, because he knew it would freeze over in the night and become a sheet of ice. He was doing the grocery run in the morning, and was pretty sure his aching back wouldn't survive too well if he fell like an old fucker just walking outside. It would also be pretty damn embarrassing having to ask for help standing up out of a snow drift...

His hips were aching more than usual by the time he finished and left the shovel off to the side, and stumbled inside to make himself a hot cup of coffee. Despite the clock reading _12:40 AM_ , Mick wasn't planning on sleeping any time soon. His spine wouldn't allow any rest after such unwanted physical activity, until the flare up died down in about four agonizing hours.

He was trying to be quiet as he limped about the kitchen, but nearly dropped his full mug when he turned around and saw Nikki standing in the doorway.

"Shit Nikki, don't sneak up on an old man like that," Mick laughed. "Sorry if I woke you up."

"You didn't," Nikki said quietly. "I was waiting for you."

"Oh... For what?" Mick took a sip of his drink, but it was too hot to really enjoy.

Nikki looked at him for a moment, then walked closer. Mick stayed put and let the bassist stalk forward to stand just inches in front of him. He noticed Nikki's dark hair was a disheveled mess covering most of his face, and he was dressed in nothing but a loose tank top and sweat pants. Mick was slightly envious of his toned body, standing perfectly warm and taller than his own. They looked each other in the eyes, and Nikki whispered softly _._

 _"I just had a dream. About you_ ," He said.

"And?" Mick was growing a little confused.

Nikki smirked. That threw Mick off a little. The older man swallowed and took another painful drink of coffee without even a wince.

 _"I been thinkin' a lot about you,"_ Nikki was barely even breathing the words now. His two hands came up to slowly cover Mick's single one holding the mug. He sucked in a slow breath at the warmth of it, rubbing his fingertips over Mick's wrist. He felt along the soft hairs there, while his thumb massaged the back of Mick's hand.

Mick was as frozen as the ice outside. He hadn't expected Nikki to be so... well, _whatever_ the fuck he was doing right now. The bassist had never been so affectionate with anyone before, except maybe a girlfriend, and Mick was feeling his insides heat up hotter than his coffee.

"What's up with you?" Mick questioned. Nikki smiled a little wider as he gently took hold of Mick's wrist and pulled the cup from his hand. He set it on the counter without looking away from Mick's icy eyes.

"Come to my room?" He softly begged.

"No, stop it," Mick grumbled and pulled his arm away, but Nikki caught his face before he could turn away with a gentle hand cupping his chin.

 _"You're pretty cute when you blush, you know. All this cold ass weather, making your nose and cheeks pink..."_ Nikki was leaning too close. The bassist was still talking unusually soft, and Mick was blushing so hot he was worried he'd started sweating.

"W-What do you want, Nikki?"

Nikki looked down at Mick's thin lips. His other hand found Mick's own, taking hold of the older man's skilled fingers.

 _"Please_ just come to my room?" He tilted his head down to softly nuzzle Mick's dark hair. The older man froze, held in place by his long-time friend who was acting _insanely_ weird (weirder even than when he was on heroin), and realized he didn't exactly have any other option. "I just wanna talk," Nikki sweetly reassured.

 _"Fine,"_ Mick grumbled.

Nikki wasted no time in pulling him along all the way upstairs to his bedroom. Mick did his best to keep up without limping against the pain in his hips and giving his arthritis away as Nikki dragged him fast through the dark house. Nikki didn't release his hand until the door was shut and locked behind them; that worried Mick even more. _Maybe Nikki just had something really serious to say. Fuck, maybe he was going to finally kick Mick to the curb and say they already found a younger guitarist..._ The seemingly anxious younger man bolted over to the bed and turned the lamp on, bathing the room in a dim yellow glow.

 _"Come here. Sit with me,"_ Nikki ever so kindly ordered as he sat in the middle of the mattress. He was squirming around rather oddly, watching Mick through his shaggy, un-teased hair.

"What did you wanna talk about?" Mick ignored the command and looked around the bedroom. Two of Nikki's basses had found their way from the studio to rest against the far wall. His room also had a small TV that was turned off, countless clothes spewed about, an unmade bed currently harboring the subject in question, and a desk coated in papers of lost lyrics.

 _"Come here and I'll **tell** you,"_ Nikki laughed. He collapsed heavily on his side and arched his back in a long stretch.

"Why are you acting so weird?" Mick finally walked over to stand at the edge of the bed, looking down at Nikki. The younger man rolled over onto his back to grin up at Mick through his messy mane of hair. He examined him closely with a dangerous twinkle in those green eyes, then reached two arms up to carefully grip Mick's thick jacket at his waist.

 _"Lay with me, just for a sec,"_ Nikki whispered.

Maybe it was that mysterious look swimming in his gaze. Or the way the soft light casted perfect shadows upon his face. Or Nikki's quiet pleading tone, that sounded as if Mick was all he wanted in that very moment... But Mick found himself obeying.

He slowly crawled up onto the mattress, hiding a grunt at the ache in his spine. He carefully laid on his back a few inches from Nikki with his head on the pillow.

The smile Nikki suddenly cracked should have been a huge red flag. Mick had seen it before. It was the grin Nikki grew when he was up to no fucking good; usually involving a groupie or someone's girlfriend. Mick had never seen it directed at himself, and felt goosebumps litter his skin at the sight. He shivered, hoping Nikki wouldn't notice.

 _"What's wrong?"_ Nikki whispered. He started licking the back of his teeth while gnawing on his bottom lip. _Fuck,_ Mick knew he should really leave.

 _"I have an uncomfortable suspicion that I know what you're up to,"_ He grumbled. His own blue eyes couldn't look away from his bandmate's sharp gaze.

"Aw, nothin' to be uncomfortable about," Nikki giggled. He slithered up further like an animal on the hunt, and without warning suddenly stood over Mick on all fours. His two hands were planted on either side of his head, twinning their fingers in his long hair. Each of his knees took place on the sides of Mick's hips. He was bending down a little closer, until his hair tickled Mick's blushing cheeks.

 _"Nikki, you know I ain't one of your fuckin' groupies,"_ Mick growled. But it didn't come out as threatening as he wanted it to.

"'Course I know that. You're _much_ better."

"No I'm not."

 _"Lies_. Come on, let me kiss you. _You know I've always wanted to,"_ Nikki's sweet tone grew lower.

Mick knew that was true. Nikki had jokingly tried to kiss him countless times in the past, usually mocking Vince as an excuse to rub against the older man or talk about sex with too much detail. It was once a thing they did to laugh together- until Tommy got stupidly drunk one night and spilled the beans for the bassist.

He had told Mick, from his position laughing on the filthy floor, that Nikki had cried _so_ many times to him about how much he wanted to kiss Mick for _real_. All about the endless nights of Nikki finding Tommy after getting high, and whining like a big _baby_ because he would never ever be able to finally tell Mick the truth. All the things Nikki had spewed out about how attractive their old man was, how he deserved the world, how great he was at guitar, and how fucking _gorgeous_ he thought Mick was.

Nikki had been every emotion on the spectrum of betrayed and furious; he cut the ramble short when he punched Tommy in the jaw, snapping the poor kid into sobriety in one second flat. Every pair of eyes were watching them with horror, but Mick's were full only of empathy.

Mick tried to tell Nikki that it was _okay_ , he wasn't mad- but he never got the chance. Nikki had bolted outside and disappeared for two days. It was two long days for Mick of pacing with fear, sick at every drink, calling every friend; until Nikki finally came limping back with pin prick holes in his arms.

That had been a little over a year ago. Neither Mick nor Nikki had ever mentioned it since. Until now _._

 _"You know I was never mad at you that night,"_ Mick suddenly whispered. Nikki froze, and looked down at Mick's chest. His smile fell slightly. "I wanted to tell you the truth, but... You ran away so far. I was scared to lose you again if I did..."

Nikki was quiet a moment. He idly played with a piece of Mick's hair until he mumbled a response.

 _"'M sorry._ I wasn't ready to tell you, and Tommy just... _ruined it._ I was scared you'd hate me forever."

"No, Nikki. It's okay. I could _never_ hate you," Mick cooed quietly. He brought a hand up to cup Nikki's cheek. It was the first time they had touched each other intimately since that truthful night- but this time, it was much more real. Nikki hesitated before raising a hand of his own and holding Mick's close against his face. His green eyes fluttered closed as he angled ever so slightly to kiss his wrist.

 _"Not even when I threw the bottle at your head, and got us all arrested?"_ It probably was meant to be a joke, but Nikki's voice came out more sad than amused.

"No, not even then. It wasn't your fault. I wish I knew the pain you were going through; I would have tried to help."

"Don't worry about that, it's over with now. Don't ever feel guilty for the shit I put myself through," Nikki sighed. He smiled again, and met Mick's eyes. "Besides. I wanted to talk to you about something a little more _positive_ , tonight..." His famous smirk took over his lips. He lowered his waist to sit upon Mick's hips, straddling them gently. _"I gotta tell you about my dream, and you gotta tell me what you think of it."_

Mick smirked too, and closed his eyes. He relaxed under Nikki's weight as the younger man finally laid over top of him and buried his face against Mick's neck, with a quivering inhale to gather his scent. Mick's arm came up to wrap around Nikki's waist, stroking him idly.

 _"I had a dream I woke up next to you. In this bed,"_ Nikki began. He ran a hand down Mick's chest, before dipping his fingers under the jacket and massaging his side. He sucked in a breath at the comforting warmness under it. His fingers shook with so many years of pent up yearning, finally able to touch the one thing he'd never allowed himself to have. _"We were both naked though,"_ Nikki grinned against his throat. Mick's suspicion about what Nikki's goal was that night instantly solidified.

"Must of been a scary sight for you," Mick joked. Nikki giggled and quickly kissed his neck. It was shy, fast with uncertainty.

"No, see that's the thing; you were fucking _gorgeous_. Like, I was laying there looking at you thinking in my head: _'holy shit, he's perfect!'_ You looked so much more appealing than any girl I've ever been with," Nikki moaned softly as he kissed Mick's neck again a little longer. Mick didn't know why exactly he angled his head slightly to give him more room, but he _did_. And he didn't regret it when Nikki sucked on a small patch of skin just under his jaw, letting go before a hickey could form. _"And you know what happened next?"_ Nikki whispered.

 _"Do I wanna know?"_ Mick spoke even softer.

"I fucked you pretty good. And you _liked_ it. And I _loved_ _you_ , so fucking much- I mean, I already love you, but in my dream I was finally able to say it. Over and over I kept telling you. I was having the best sex on earth with you and _finally_ saying out loud how much I fucking _loved_ you. You looked so hot when you came, and I filled you up, and I pulled out and saw myself just like-"

 _"Nikki,"_ Mick cut him off. His insides were boiling at a hundred degrees, painting his face pink. His heartbeat had ceased in his chest and started up fast between his legs. He squirmed around under Nikki until the bassist giggled and licked his throat again.

"Sorry," He chuckeld. He started kneading Mick's side again. _"It was so hot,"_ He moaned. Mick groaned in agony, praying his cock wouldn't get hard to expose the fantasy playing out in his mind.

 _"You're crazy,"_ He said softly.

"Crazy for _you_. You liked that, didn't you?" Nikki suddenly moved his leg up to prod between Mick's, and Mick realized that his dick had in fact betrayed him. A tent was pitched in his sweatpants, and Nikki kneed it gently.

"Fuck you," Mick rolled his eyes. He wanted to get up and leave, but Nikki wasn't allowing it. Or, maybe Mick just _thought_ he wanted to leave; he sure as hell wasn't trying to...

 _"If you insist,"_ Nikki raised his head to look Mick in the eyes. They watched each other for a moment- Nikki grinning through a bite to his lip, and Mick fighting back another wicked blush.

"I'd be disappointing," Mick said.

"No you wouldn't. _I want you_. I've _always_ wanted you, so fucking bad. Just give me a chance to prove it, baby." Nikki slid his hand up to grope Mick's pec. 

Mick thought hard for ten seconds. He knew Nikki would let him say no if he refused. But he also knew Nikki wouldn't be offering such a thing if he really didn't want it... He was no liar now a days. Mick couldn't see a drop of amusement or fib in those gorgeous green eyes. And that hand on his chest, palming his nipple and stroking his skin- it was getting hard to think past the heat it was leaving behind.

_Fuck it. What did he have to lose, besides his entire career anyhow?_

_"Okay,"_ He whispered. Nikki grinned even wider, and rolled his hips against Mick's once before sitting up to straddle him. Even the quick motion was enough to send sparks across Mick's skin; it had been a pretty long time since he'd had sex, especially with someone that truly _wanted_ him.

 _"I love you so fucking much. I want you so bad, **so** fucking bad, Mick Mars,"_ Nikki moaned. He kneaded Mick's chest with two hands. "Every day I look around this fucking prison house and imagine all the places I wanna screw you." Nikki sucked in a shaky sigh.

 _"F-For how long?"_ Mick moaned. His own hands quickly found Nikki's waist, tugging at his pajama pants. Nikki was rubbing Mick's his nipples through his shirt, sending fireworks off in the guitar player's gut.

"How long have I wanted to fuck you? Since '82, I think. And how long have I fantasized about bending you over in every room in this hell hole? Fuck, since we _got here."_ Nikki finally slipped his hands under Mick's shirt to massage his stomach. He had to take a moment to catch his breath at the feeling of that smooth skin he'd fantasized so much about. "First, I wanna make love to you in this bed. And then maybe in yours. And then on the couch, and then in the studio, and then on the kitchen table, and then the fucking kitchen counters!" Nikki suddenly ripped his own tank top off at lightning speed, throwing it to the floor.

Mick swallowed back the drool gathering in his panting mouth. He sat up slightly so Nikki could rid him of his own shirt and jacket.

 _"Would you like that?"_ Nikki bent down to kiss his bare, pale chest.

"I dunno. You gotta impress me first," Mick smirked. Nikki froze for a split second before grinning wide, and gripped the hem of Mick's pants. Mick closed his eyes as Nikki scooted off him and had his lower half completely naked in just seconds.

 _"Holy shit,"_ Nikki breathed. Mick grew hot as he followed Nikki's gaze to the erect cock between his legs, suspecting what Nikki was looking at. "You're a r _edhead!?_ Fuck, I knew that hair of yours was too dark to be true!" Nikki giggled. He kneaded Mick's thighs, holding off on touching him just yet with struggling control. "Me and Tommy were thinking dirty blonde, though. Never would have guessed motherfucking _ginger_ , _"_ He laughed. It made Mick want to shrink away. "Fuck, I guess it explains why you're so pale. That's so fucking _cute_ , I can't fucking _stand_ you Mick Mars," Nikki smiled to the ceiling before pulling his hands away.

Mick suddenly felt insecure a little more than he could comfortably ignore, lying so naked under Nikki's hungry gaze. The bassist was busy kicking his own pants off as Mick instinctively brought his legs up to bend and hide his hard cock and the soft red hair surrounding it. He glanced over at Nikki, looking at his friend's own hard member.

He lost his breath. Nikki was _definitely_ bigger than him. And the hair around his dick matched the color on his head, unlike Mick's own. _Fuck, he knew this was probably a bad idea..._ His pale fucking skin that could never tan was beginning to show his age, and Nikki was no doubt toned like a god from head to toe. There was no way Mick could ever satisfy someone with his old, half crippled looks, no less the famous bassist at his side...

But when Nikki looked down at him again, he slowed his eager movements. Mick couldn't meet his eyes as he felt Nikki look over him.

He was waiting for a half-assed remark from the younger, because Mick could no longer control his anxiety as it started bubbling up. He turned his head away, wondering if he should just apologize and leave before disappointing his friend any further... But when a soft hand gently cupped his hot cheek, he finally looked up at Nikki. Mick squirmed under Nikki's soft expression as he managed to stretch one leg halfway out again.

"You okay?" Nikki asked quietly. He stared stroking his thumb over Mick's cheek. 

"Uh..." Mick swallowed. He had to close his eyes at the contact. He was having trouble thinking past the heat in his groin, the worry in his heart, and the love in his chest.

"Hey.... Have you ever actually had _good_ sex before, Mick? Like, with someone that actually _loves_ you?" Nikki asked gently. Mick forced his eyes open to look up at the ceiling.

"Yeah," He said on instinct. "I mean, I'm sure my wife loved me... Or at least, I thought she did. Maybe when we first met, I don't know... _That was a long fuckin' time ago, I don't remember,"_ He lied.

Nikki frowned slightly at that. Mick didn't like that look; he couldn't stand pity from anyone, _especially_ someone that he loved. It made him feel so dangerously fragile inside.

 _"What about Emi?"_ Nikki whispered.

Silence met him. Mick's eyes instantly drifted off in thought, unfocused and stained with pain. Nikki felt rage start clawing at his heart with sharpened nails at the look- Mick didn't need to speak his answer out loud. The tiredness and betrayal filling his gaze was answer enough.

"Did she hurt you?" Nikki asked deeply. Mick swallowed, and finally looked over to meet Nikki's eyes. The younger man was watching him, waiting for a spoken response. Mick could practically smell the fury building within him.

 _"It's fine, Nikki,"_ He whispered.

 _"I'll fucking kill her, you know,"_ Nikki snarled. He bent down suddenly and took Mick's lips in his before the older man could respond.

They had never kissed before.

Mick froze on impact, eyes wide, feeling Nikki patiently suck in soft movements on his bottom lip. It sent a feral kind of electricity sparking up in Mick's stomach, and he hummed softly in amazement at the brand new feeling. Kissing a guy felt... _different_ , than kissing a girl. Mick decided he liked it. It only took a few seconds before Mick closed his eyes too, and managed to kiss back. He didn't notice his legs stretching back out on the bed until they were laying flat again, once more exposing his privates. Nikki slid a hand down his chest, over his soft gut, over his hip, then to rest in the hair around Mick's cock.

"You're _gorgeous_ , okay?" Nikki said when he pulled away with a wet pop. Mick swallowed and shrugged.

"Not really," He mumbled.

"It's true. And trust me when I say we _all_ fucking agree. If a bitch ever insults you or hurts you again, I'll rip her fucking head right off. Just let one of us know, and we'll beat her ass," Nikki hissed with another kiss to Mick's lips. Mick didn't want to ask who exactly he meant by _'we'_ or if he was serious, so he stayed quiet. "Now then... Let me show you what you _really_ deserve, and just how much I love you. Okay?" Nikki raised a brow with his best puppy eyes.

 _"Okay,"_ Mick finally whispered. Nikki beamed at him and sat up to straddle the older man once again.

"Do you wanna roll over, or bend?" He asked while slowly stroking Mick's cock behind him. The guitarist knew both options would fuck him up later, so he licked his wet lips before answering.

"Uh, is, there another way?" He wondered with embarrassment. Mick was glad that having a hand on his dick for the first time in months was a good enough distraction to blurt it out.

Sobriety, he then quickly realized, had really grown Nikki's heart. If anyone would have asked him to take things more gentle in the past, he would have laughed them right off. Maybe even gone to tell the party what a stiff prick he'd just waisted his time with. Mick expected Nikki to do something like that now- but to his surprise, Nikki was as gentle as ever with his answer while he kept his movements slow on Mick's erection.

"Sideways? That's one of my _favorites,"_ He grinned. His other hand slowly snuck up to start pawing at his own balls. Mick blushed at the sight and forced his eyes to meet Nikki's yet again.

_"S-Sure, yeah."_

Nikki hopped off Mick's waist and instantly flopped down beside him, reaching to the far corner of the bed under a pillow. He pulled out a bottle of lube that was nearly empty. When he opened it and coated his fingers with speedy hands, Mick started panicking again.

"A-Are you sure of wanna do this with _me?_ What about Tommy or Vince, they're much more attractive," He stuttered. Mick shifted around on the bed next to Nikki as the bassist started slowly lubing his cock up.

"Of _course_ I want you, Mick. You deserve some real motherfucking love, and my heart wants to give it to you." Nikki leaned forward and pecked his lips again. _"And besides; Tommy and Vince have their own plans for you,"_ He giggled lowly.

Mick should have asked him what the fuck that meant- but Nikki's wet hand was gently kneading his hip, and Mick instantly rolled onto his side with his back to Nikki.

"No, face me, I gotta _see you,"_ Nikki moaned. Mick obeyed with uncertainty until he was on his left facing the bassist. They scooted closer together until their naked bodies were pressed flush against each other; the warmth was a gorgeous comfort from the harsh weather constantly surrounding them. Nikki grinned and kissed Mick deeply again. He used it as a distraction as his slick hand slid down, over Mick's pale ass, and started prodding around to slip inside him. Mick threw his leg over Nikki's midsection, moaning quietly against his mouth. His stiff hips buckled as soon as Nikki had a finger in. 

"You done this before?" Nikki giggled when they pulled away. He started pulling it in and out with ease. 

" _Maybe_ ," Mick hid his grin.

"Shit, when? With who!?" Nikki gasped and idly began rocking his hips against Mick's. His other hand managed to wiggle under Mick's torso and wrap him in a tight hug. He was moaning again as their cocks rubbed against each other.

"Long fuckin' time ago. When my wife left me. Wasn't exactly love making; he let me live with him for free in L.A. if I just gave him what he wanted. So I fuckin' got used to it." Mick twitched with pleasure when Nikki easily added a second finger. His arousal was growing like a wild fire throughout his body, and his cock thumped deeply inside to the beat of his racing heart.

 _"Oh, baby_ ," Nikki moaned. "You're stories are always so unfair. So sad. I can't wait to give you want you've always deserved, love," Nikki sucked hard on Mick's neck, promising a decent bruise.

" _Please,"_ Mick couldn't stop himself from moaning out. His hands desperately gripped at Nikki's shoulders, raising his leg impossibly higher to silently beg for more.

Nikki gave it to him, and in no time at all had all four fingers trusting away inside. Mick whined into his dark hair, rolling his body uncontrollably and buckling into his hand.

 _"Fuck, you feel so good,"_ Nikki breathed. He rolled his fingers around inside Mick, and the older man jumped when pleasure exploded within him. 

_"Please, Nikki,"_ He cried. It felt like he was ready to come right then just from being touched after so goddamn long. 

"I didn't imagine you as a begger. I fucking dig that, marsman," Nikki chucked through a gasp. He finally gently retracted his hand, holding Mick tighter against his chest, and reached around to grab the bottle again. He barely paid attention between the sloppy kisses given to Mick's mouth as he dumped a large amount of lube over his cock. He then threw it off the bed, gripped Mick's raised thigh, and lifted his own leg to keep it locked in place.

Mick moaned loudly as Nikki's strong leg kept his elevated enough for the younger to easily slide down ever so slightly, and line himself up. He reached down to guide his cock inside, but Mick shot a hand down before the younger man could push himself in. Mick closed his eyes as he placed his hand over Nikki's wet one, and together they helped him slide right in.

Mick tossed his head back with a gorgeous moan as Nikki sunk to the hilt on the first go.

 _"Fuck, you feel even better than I imagined!"_ Nikki moaned loudly. His own head fell back as he angled his hips to thrust up, then pull halfway out, and thrust deeply again. Mick let out small gasps at each thrust that had Nikki moaning louder. The arm around the older man's torso tightened it's hold, and Mick was surprised he didn't feel the pain. Although it was impossible to feel anything over the pleasure exploding in his rear end as Nikki started fucking him faster. The bassist planted his foot on the bed to give himself a better grip and bury into Mick as deep as possible.

" _Nikki_ ," Mick moaned out, and clawed down Nikki's back with desperate hands.

" _Let me hear you, baby,"_ Nikki whined with him. He started sloppily kissing Mick's mouth again. Drool spilled between them, along with wet breaths that kept escaping every time Nikki ghosted his prostate.

 _"You're fuckin' huge_ ," Mick grunted. 

"Fuck, so are you, Mick. I'm _totally_ gonna sit on you later baby," Nikki grunted out as he leaned forward to go even faster. He repositioned his hand to hold Mick's lower back, and ducked his head to look down at his vulgar work. He let an erotic noise slip through his lips at the sight of Mick's pale thighs jiggling with the rough movements. His legs spread so wide, begging Nikki for more more more. He was always the silent one, even during sex, and Nikki thought each moan escaping those thin lips was the best drug on the fucking planet. "You're so goddamn gorgeous, oh my _god,"_ He cried out. Nikki moaned even louder and threw his head back as he pounded Mick until the bed started shaking.

 _"Mmm, Nnnn-"_ Mick tried to speak but began quivering against Nikki, rolling his hips as the bassist started hitting his most sensitive spot. He arched his back in Nikki's hold so much that the bassist had to tighten his arm, and grip Mick's thigh when his leg began to fall.

Mick suddenly came with no warning, painting Nikki's chest with an impressively large load. Nikki watched his white seed spill out in thick ropes with a loud moan when they slid down his skin to fall on the mattress. He sped his movements up, watching Mick's cock twitch between them, and gave him four more deep thrusts until finishing off as well. He filled Mick up with an orgasm that shook his whole body and made his movements sloppy.

After slowing his thrusts, Nikki finally fell still. He was panting hard. Mick was quivering against him, leg still hooked over Nikki's waist, and breathing just as labored with him.

" _Mick,"_ Nikki moaned quietly. His dick was pulsing deep inside Mick, still rock hard and not promising to go down without another fight. They laid like that for a few seconds, until Nikki rolled both of them over to drape Mick over top of him. He sucked in a deep breath with his nose buried in Mick's hair to inhale his perfect scent. He wanted to remember Mick like that; sweating, panting on his neck, holding Nikki close in return, clenching his insides around half of Nikki's cock that pulsed inside.

 _"I love you,"_ Nikki whispered into Mick's ear.

 _"Love you too, asshole,"_ Mick chuckled with what little energy he had left. Nikki giggled with him, stroking two hands down Mick's back to knead the older man's ass. He took hold of his hips then to sway them side to side slightly, feeling Mick tighten around him when he did so. He did it again, and felt some of his mess leak back out. It was so perfect, so warm, thumping so fast with their heartbeats. Mick felt so fucking _good_ around him, Nikki was losing his mind as the guitarist clenched his muscles again. He jerked his hips up into the heat on instinct, and Mick gasped.

After another minute, Mick managed to sit up. He sunk down to Nikki's root, and rocked his hips around to feel as much of the bassist as he could. Both of them clawed at each other's bodies, _aching_ for more contact. Sweat soaked both their hairlines and glistened on their panting chests.

 _"Love you so much."_ Nikki sounded like he wanted to cry. Mick knew he actually would cry if he said it too, so he bit his lip to stay silent.

He started working himself up and down on Nikki's dick yet again, and Nikki gripped his thighs so hard he knew they'd bruise. Within minutes, he was bouncing on Nikki's cock with the bassist jerking him off. He moaned out for Nikki, calling his name in wavering breaths. He gripped his muscled sides, rocking his hips just right to hit his prostate and build a climax within minutes.

"Fuck, Mick, just like that," Nikki's back arched beneath him. He quickly grabbed Mick's ass with both hands to help him along, bringing him forward a little more.

Sooner than last time, Mick was first to come again. He emptied himself in a beautiful orgasm that sent shivers through his body and interrupted his riding. He lurched forward, gripping the bed on either side of Nikki's chest, and bounced a few more times until he was done. Nikki had come too right behind him, filling Mick up even _more_. He felt his seed roll around between his dick and Mick's clenching walls. He quivered at the feeling of some of it spilling out with Mick's slowing movements, rolling down his balls.

Nikki wrapped two arms around Mick's body, then flipped them over again so he was on top of the older man and laying between his legs.

 _"I wanna see you when I pull out,"_ Nikki quietly explained. He sat up, bending his legs to kneel while keeping Mick's waist in his lap, and looked down to their connecting bodies. Mick winced, then groaned with pleasure as half of him slid out. Nikki watched his slick mess of a cock while he slowly pulled out, and nearly cried at the feeling and sight of his seed coming with it. Mick tightened around him one more time. Nikki stopped at the tip for a moment to take in the gorgeous sight, then finally slowly pulled away. Half his seed immediately spilled out of Mick, following the head of Nikki's dick in a thick line that fell onto the sheets.

" _Fuck, that felt so good,_ " Mick admitted with a shuddered breath. He quivered again under Nikki's massaging hands.

"You were so fucking good, Mick. You're amazing. So gorgeous, you feel so fuckin' _perfect_ around me. You look so hot with me leaking out of you," Nikki gasped.

"T-Thank you," Mick's voice was slipping with sleep that tugged at his brain. The soft, quiet tone of it made Nikki's heart flutter with so much adoration it hurt. He realized then just how much Mick was missing out on the affection that he deserved and never received. It made him want to hold his older friend for the rest of fucking time. Mick wiped a hand over his sweaty face when his eyes just couldn't stay open any more, snapping Nikki from those sad thoughts.

Nikki set Mick's lower half back on the bed, moved to sit at his side, and closed his bandmates legs with gentle hands. He laid down next to him, and brought Mick close to his chest.

"I love you. This isn't a one time thing. At least, I don't want it to be..." Nikki whispered as he kissed Mick's cheek.

"I'd like to do it again, I think." Mick lazily kissed him back. It made Nikki grin against his lips. 

"Good."

"I love you too, by the way. For real." 

_"Such a sweet old man. You think you got a little more room in that lonely heart of yours?_ " Nikki nuzzled into the crook of Mick's neck.

_"For who?"_

Nikki didn't answer him. He just laughed quietly, whispered a goodnight, and drifted off to the sound of Mick's heartbeat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Mick thought he was safe, the drummer proves otherwise.

The can of worms was opened that night, and Mick couldn't find the fucking lid.

Waking up next to Nikki that morning was probably the most peaceful, comforting, relaxing moment Mick had felt all fucking year. The still sleeping bassist was wrapped around him in a mess of tangled arms and legs. It was as if they hadn't moved an inch through the night. And Mick's back surprisingly didn't hurt any worse than usual- he was able to will the pain away, and drift off to slumber again. The sun was just beginning to peek over the pine trees, and the snow outside seemed worth no trouble compared to his current position. _So much for the grocery store trip. Oh well. He could just go tomorrow..._

The second time Mick's eyes fluttered open, he felt Nikki petting his bare chest. That made his nerves kickstart first, because the next thing Mick felt was the dried cum all over his abdomen and between his legs. It itched uncomfortably, but he could ignore that too. He shifted slightly, and when the sore muscles in his thighs clenched up, he felt Nikki's leftover mess start leaking out again.

That felt... _kinda good._ It was warm, and took the itch away from the rest.

_"Hey sunshine,"_ Nikki smiled into his ear. Mick turned his head to meet his lips.

"Figured you'd have run off by now," Mick mumbled.

"And miss this gorgeous view? _Fuck no._ You should get in the sun more often, you look _damn_ fine in it's light. Or maybe just wear less clothes..." Nikki winked at him. His hair was a tangled mess falling over most of his face, but Mick didn't care. His was just as bad. A few strands got in their mouths when they kissed again.

"It's too cold to not wear clothes," Mick gave his adorable little half-chuckle.

"We'll just turn the heat up. Keep you nice and toasty, so you can just wear a whole lot of _nothing_." Nikki kissed him again more eagerly. Mick moaned quietly into it. The kiss on their lips quickly lead to a kiss on Mick's throat. Then a few on his chest. Then Nikki trailed his mouth with a dragging tongue all the way to Mick's crotch.

Mick knew what he wanted. And just as fast, he was hard again in Nikki's stroking hand. He wasn't expecting it when Nikki swallowed him whole with no warning, but took the action with appreciation. 

_"Oh, fuck,"_ He moaned and thrusted gently up into Nikki's mouth. The bassist ate him up with hungry arousal, rolling his hips against the bed. He looked pretty damn adorable when his legs spread and closed again to gather a mound of the comforter between them to occupy himself with, slowly humping it. Mick wanted to give him a hand _(literally)_ and pump Nikki off in return, but the younger had his body laying too far away in the opposite direction. Mick's empty hands instead balled into fists, holding the sheets in an iron grip.

Nikki moaned when Mick hit the back of his throat, and the vibrations brought his climax close. He moaned softly, hoping no one was awake to hear, and buckled against Nikki's mouth again. Nikki kept pushing his own cock against the bedding while gripping Mick's waist, sucking Mick's member in long strokes.

Mick came hard not long after they began. Nikki, of course to no surprise, swallowed every last drop that hit his throat. The sight of Mick's dripping head resting on Nikki's tongue in his gaping mouth when he pulled away, was enough for Mick to shiver through one last quick orgasm. The last bit of cum that escaped him fell on Nikki's bottom lip. When the younger took hold of the base of Mick's cock to pull it away from his mouth, it followed in a thick string that soon fell onto Mick's hip. Nikki shuddered with closed eyes and a strangled groan, and Mick noticed then that the younger man was orgasming too.

Nikki's hips were pressed hard into the comforter, so all Mick could see was the contracting muscles of his thighs and sides. Nikki's ribs beautifully exposed themselves as he released himself in a full-body shockwave of tense pleasure. His next moan came out delayed, much louder than Mick's.

Mick felt a slight sting of pride that he had made Nikki come with out even touching him...

When Nikki rolled over and looked down at his mess, sure enough his white cum had spilled all over his abdomen and the blanket. 

"Looks like you're doing laundry today," Mick giggled and smoothed some of Nikki's hair down. The bassist moaned and leaned into his hand, with one of his own stroking down his side to palm at his softening cock. Nikki thumbed around the mess on his skin, spreading it around a little with a small shudder. He had to swallow before speaking again.

"No, I like it," Nikki met his gaze. "Smells like you. Makes me feel less lonely," He giggled.

"You've never had me in your bed before, doofus." Mick cupped his chin with a slow stroke on his jaw. It made Nikki shiver again.

"Well, you know what I mean; I've done it with other people before. Hey, wanna know a secret though?" 

"Again?"

"Yeah. Me and Tommy used to do that too each other. We would jerk off in each other's beds because we thought dried cum just felt and smelled _soooo_ good to sleep in," He laughed. His head fell onto Mick's waist, his hair getting caught in the sticky mess of the older man's dick. He moaned sweetly again as Mick's other hand stroked down to pet his chest. Nikki's own filthy hand quickly came up to rub up and down Mick's forearm in a silent gesture of appreciation. "I really wanted to do it to you, though... But you lived somewhere else, and I couldn't exactly just ask if you'd wanna have sex with someone in my bed."

Mick was quiet for a few seconds, trying to fight the sadness he felt at Nikki's lonely tone. _If only he'd have know what his friend was going through back then..._ He hoped, for the countless time in the past year and a half, that Nikki's caged feelings weren't the reason he'd started heroin. But a part of Mick unfortunately knew that they were.

_"You guys are nuts,"_ Mick smirked instead, pushing those thoughts of 1987 away.

"Tommy _started_ it," Nikki giggled loudly like a child trying to pass the blame on a sibling. "He thought _that_ was what you did to help a heartbroken friend out." Mick couldn't help but laugh with him at the idea of Tommy handing over a cock-load of cum as a comforting gesture, instead of something _normal,_ like a hug. It wasn't really surprising.

The moment would have been perfect, if Nikki hadn't given him that _look_. He was gazing up at Mick through messy bangs, and clearly thinking about something the older man didn't know about.

"What?" Mick tried.

_"What do you think about Tommy?"_ Nikki smiled at him. That tone he used didn't help the worry Mick felt. Mick was confused, but decided to play along.

"He's a hooligan. Definitely needs a chill pill before he hurts himself," He chuckled.

"And?"

"And what? He's still a good kid."

" _No, not a kid,"_ Nikki frowned at that. _"He's old enough."_ His voice now held a tone that sounded a little bratty, and Mick was rather at a loss as to why.

"Well, no shit. You know I just call him kid as a nickname," Mick tried a smile. Nikki relaxed a little then. _That was weird_.

Nikki watched Mick closely for another minute, while petting the older man's ribs, and the guitarist forced himself to hold that thinking green gaze the entire time. Nikki may get easily wound up with no warning or explanation, but that was just another thing Mick loved about him. 

"Okay. I'm gonna go shower. I suggest you do the same, hot stuff." Nikki yawned as he sat up and bounded off the bed, giving Mick one last kiss in the lips before heading outside to the bathroom. He luckily shut the door again behind him. Mick didn't plan on walking out there naked too- especially being seen coming from Nikki's room reeking of sex with a hickey on his neck- so he went about putting his own clothes back on. His legs were as stiff as his back, which was rather annoying when trying to walk around. Mick was glad Nikki wasn't there to see him limping. But the feeling of Nikki's cum slowly leaking out of himself, sticking inside his soft pants, was a rather new sensation... _It felt pretty fucking nice_. The messy head of Mick's softening cock did it's own part in soiling the front of his pants; spit and cum leaked all over Mick's balls and down his legs. Warm, wet, with no end in sight- both messes ran down his thighs in thick trails. Mick could feel it start to soak a patch into his pants, so he forced himself back to his room on weak legs.

He'd never felt post-sex wobbles so fucking good before... _Wa_ _s that how girls felt? Fuck, he was jealous._

If anyone had been awake to hear Nikki suck him off that morning, they didn't come outside to complain.

***

Mick had full intentions of showering off when he reached his bedroom, so he could finally go to the store to restock the fridge. That was what any sane person would have done- get clean and go on with life. So, he just had the best, most passionate sex ever with his best friend slash bandmate- so what? That was normal, people did that all time, right? And so what if now they had a lot of things to talk about on the terms love? That was okay. All fine and normal. Mick didn't care anymore anyways. He stood in the center of the bedroom, suddenly at a loss.

His thighs now had drying cum and saliva staining his skin; it wasn't exactly comfortable. 

At least... He _thought_ it wasn't comfortable. It wasn't _supposed_ to be...

But one minute of staring at his private bathroom quickly turned into five. He walked in, looked in the mirror at his disheveled self, and surprised himself with his next decision. 

He pulled his soft, messy dick out, took a long hot piss, then tucked it away once more and went to change his pants. He traded one pair of sweats for another, just so Nikki wouldn't know.

Mick could still feel his sore rear end draining the rest of Nikki's two loads, and quite honestly didn't want it to stop.

He fucking _liked_ it.

Besides; who would ever know but him, anyway?

***

Of course Tommy would be the first to find out. His nose was just built for that sort of thing, Mick assumed.

Mick had made it to the store and back and used the time in the cold winter wind to clear the hot fog in head head. It had stopped snowing out, so the white blanket on the ground was way to bright to stand from the sunlight, but Mick took the distraction with gratitude. Getting away from the house after such a surging storm of emotions in the past twelve hours had really calmed him down. He tried to ignore how good his insides were feeling, despite his filthy skin hiding under his clothes.

He was sure he probably didn't smell the best, but no one seemed to notice if so. Only one person recognized him on the way out, and he stopped to give them a quick autograph. They didn't seem very interested without the three idiots at his side, so they hurried along with a short goodbye. That was fine with Mick, however; he was too distracted anyways.

So one hour later Mick finally found himself alone in the stocked up kitchen, downing a glass of orange juice, when Tommy walked in. Mick could tell in an instant he was up to no damn good.

_Fuck, he hoped Nikki hadn't bragged about what happened..._

"Hey," Mick greeted the drummer casually. He looked down at the sink, pretending to be busy with rinsing his glass.

"Morning, sunshine," Tommy spoke with sleep on his voice. Mick tried to ignore that same nickname Nikki had used just an hour ago in bed...

"Its one in the afternoon, T-Bone." Mick refused to face him as he heard Tommy open the fridge and start drinking the brand new milk straight from the jug. They had all given up telling him to stop doing that a month after moving in, and just accepted the extra bit of drummer spit every time they served themselves.

"Really? That's early for me. Something woke me up this morning. Smelled pretty good."

"Was Vince cooking?" Mick finally peeked past his hair at the younger man as Tommy put the milk back and closed the fridge. He leaned against it, staring at Mick with a small grin.

"No. Wasn't food."

"Well, what was it?" Mick moved across the kitchen with unease to sit on a stool at the island counter. He did his best to not twitch at the wetness between his legs.

Tommy stared at him, and smiled wider. He said nothing as he stalked closer to Mick. The guitarist leaned away a little as Tommy stopped to stand right up against his back.

" _What's up with you?"_ Mick swallowed. He couldn't see Tommy behind him anymore, but could feel the drummer breathing just above his head.

Two large hands slowly met his shoulders. They softly massaged them, rubbing in deep circles over Mick's shirt and hair. The older man froze under the touch, immediately blushing as Tommy remained silent and rubbing him.

_"You're so tense, Mick,"_ Tommy finally whispered. Mick's eyes darted around the large kitchen and living room connected to it, praying no one would walk through the doorways.

"Uh..." He was at a lost for words. _Goddamn_ his sensitive heartbeat for suddenly pounding deep in his abdomen.

"Relax, baby boy," Tommy giggled. His hands stroked down from Mick's shoulders to paw at his soft sides. _"You're cute, you know."_

"T-Tommy, what the fuck are you doing?" Mick squirmed around in his seat between Tommy's strong hands. Something about the drunmer giving him so much physical affection was starting to boil Mick's blood in the _best_ of ways. He gripped the edge of the counter for fear of falling back into him.

" _I know what happened last night, Mickey,"_ Tommy sang quietly by Mick's ear. " _And_ this morning."

"What? What happened?" Mick swallowed. He knew his red cheeks gave away the horrible lie he sputtered out.

"Naw, don't play dumb, pretty baby," Tommy chuckled. He leaned down closer to press his lips right on Mick's ear through his hair. " _I know Nikki gave you quite a good motherfuckin' time last night._ I heard it, too. And I even woke up early today, just to hear your sounds one more time," Tommy giggled through a moan. His hands gently gripped Mick's waist, tugging at his soft sweatpants.

"He... He _told_ you?" The words came out small and embarrassed. Mick was _devastated_. He hadn't expected Nikki to just go bragging about what happened between them the minute Mick was out of the house... _Fuck, he probably told Vince too!_ And Vince could _never_ keep his mouth shut. Mick felt his heart and all the love it had built up for his bassist instantly crack to pieces. _He should have fucking known better._

"Mick? Fuck, no no, he didn't tell me, its okay! That's not what I meant!" Tommy was starting to panic at Mick's lost, hurt gaze. He wasn't expecting that reaction from him, and instantly regretted his choice of words. The guitarist fell more limp beneath his hands, so Tommy finally moved to Mick's side to bend down and meet his eyes. He hated how distant they looked- his older friend was clearly pained at the wrong idea Tommy's stupid mouth blurted out. "What I mean is, I already knew," He tried.

Mick looked away from him, staring at the floor. Tommy didn't like that look painting his face... it was as if Mick had felt that same kind of betrayal before, and at some point just learned to live with it.

"What do you mean you already _knew?_ " Mick moaned in defeat. He nearly hung his head in shame. He refused to meet Tommy's brown eyes.

"Fuck, I'm sorry. Look, I gotta explain..." Tommy moved his hands to start slowly stroking Mick's thighs, trying not to spook him away. "Nikki was planning that night for a long fuckin' time. He'd been talking about it with me for like, _ages_. Like every little nasty detail of what he wanted to do," Tony chucked softly. "And then here recently, like two or three days ago, he planned it _all_ out with me. He told me exactly what he was gonna do, and when he was gonna do it. And Mick, he didn't do it to backstab you or get a quick fuck, okay? I _promise_. That fucker really loves you a whole lot. To the point where he he couldn't stand ignoring it any longer. I'm glad he finally made a move on you, baby. You deserved it." Tommy risked another kiss to Mick's forehead.

Mick stayed quiet for a moment. He processed Tommy's words with caution. He really wanted to know how long _'ages'_ meant exactly, but didn't have the heart to ask. Mick decided he _definitely_ needed to have a talk with Nikki later too... There was still a little bit of embarrassment floating around inside him; that Tommy had just been waiting patiently for Mick to get done getting fucked by their bandmate so he could take the sloppy seconds, but... He knew the drummer's words were true. Mick didn't want to talk about it with Tommy before he talked about with Nikki, though, so he changed the subject.

"You listened to us?" Mick finally mumbled.

_"Yeah._ Sounded _really_ hot." Tommy didn't sound amused or degrading, so Mick took a breath in and finally sat a little more straight. 

"Why did you say you smelled something today?" Mick had a nasty idea that he knew what Tommy meant.

" _Oh, baby,"_ Tommy giggled close to his head. His large hands softly gripped Mick's waist, and it made Mick twitch with pleasure. "I could smell that sex all the way from my room. _Fuck_ , you smelled so good. Nikki said I could jump in his bed after you guys left, and you bet your _ass_ I did," He giggled. Tommy's breath grew more ragged as he remembered the morning. _"Fuck, that was worth getting up early for..._ You guys were fuckin' _filthy._ I was rolling around in there like a fucking _dog."_ Tommy inhaled sharply, nose ghosting over Mick's head.

_'Oh fuck, please, please don't call me out,'_ was all Mick could think in his head. He silently prayed that his drummer couldn't tell he hadn't showered that hot sex away. But the idea of Tommy rolling around in their dried mess in the sheets was starting to really turn him on.

_"You're so gross, T-Bone."_ But Mick's comment held no real insult; in fact, Mick started to smile.

Tommy sniffed him deeply, moving his face closer to Mick's.

"Can't help it. Kinda funny, by the way..."

"What is?" Mick swallowed again. He forced himself to meet that gorgeous doe gaze staring down at him. 

_"I had a hunch you wouldn't want to shower. I heard you skip it, nasty fucker."_ Tommy laughed lowly before giving Mick's sides a good stroke down to his boney hips. 

_"Fuck,"_ Mick hissed. He looked away, knowing there was no getting out of that one. 

_"You like feelin' Nikki sitting all up inside you?"_ Tommy suddenly cupped his cheek bring Mick's eyes back around. He stared deeply into him with an aroused understanding. "You like his shit leaking out all day? Pretty nice, ain't it? I've been there. You probably ain't ever felt that before, have you?"

Mick shook his head. 

"Yeah, that fucking shit is the _best,"_ Tommy closed his eyes and moaned quietly. He moved to press himself against Mick's back again, roughly kneading his legs until Mick was shivering beneath him. "Dirty little fucker. Can't wait to see what it looks like coming out of you. You're probably running low, aren't you Mickey?" Tommy kissed the top of his head. Mick nodded in defeat. "Good thing I can help with that."

"What?" 

"You know what, baby boy," Tommy giggled. Mick _did_ know what, but he needed to hear Tommy say it. 

"What are you gonna do?" He asked. 

_"I'm gonna fill you up on this fucking counter,"_ Tommy growled. Mick was hard as a rock in a split second.

_"Please,"_ Mick moaned with pent up arousal.

That was all Tommy needed to get started. He gripped Mick's sides, shoved him forward with no warning, and had the guitarist bent over the island counter with no effort at all. Mick grunted at the strength of his youngest friend, and felt pleasure spike up in his guts at the feeling of such power. His legs were dangling over the edge of the island, his hard cock pushed against the edge of it. He cursed his shorter legs for not being able to reach the floor, leaving him useless. He moved around slightly, squirming at the new position.

_"Gonna fuck you so good, right here,"_ Tommy sucked in a shaky breath.

_"W-What if someone sees?"_ Mick whined. He ducked his head and closed his eyes, hidden by his wall of hair.

"Don't worry, baby. Told them two fuckers to leave us be," Tommy giggled. He started kneading Mick's ass through his pants to feel every inch possible.

_So Vince knew about this one, then._ Mick moaned out in agony, his back end suddenly begging for more attention.

_"Oh yeah, look at that shit,"_ Tommy gasped when he slid Mick's pants all the way down until they fell off his hanging feet. Mick rolled his hips a little, trying to find something to put his feet on to not feel so vulnerable but failing. Tommy had moved the stool out from between them. Mick was stuck- left bent over, wet, exposed, and painfully hard.

Tommy's hands stroked from Mick's lower back down to grip his ass and spread it open, and Mick felt the last bits of Nikki leak out.

_"Shit,_ you're fucking gorgeous, Mick." Tommy's mouth was on his pale ass in an instant. Mick moaned again at the feeling of his teeth and tongue eating up his smooth skin, leaving small bites over every place he touched. Mick jerked his hips again as Tommy bit a little harder over one of Nikki's bruises, kicking slightly in the air. When Tommy pulled away with a wet pop, he quickly reached down to rip Mick's socks off.

Mick moaned again, earning a deep laugh from the drummer. Tommy surprised him suddenly when two of his long fingers entered inside him with no warning, and Mick jumped with a hiss.

He expected it to hurt- but it didn't. It instantly ignited Mick's insides of fire, and he couldn't help but buckle back against term.

"That feel good, Mickey?" Tommy teased. He didn't stretch Mick like Nikki had; he rolled his fingers around inside the older man, opening them slightly, rarely pulling out to thrust back in. Mick couldn't tell if he liked it more or not; he was undeniably begging for more either way. He tried to push back against Tommy's hand, but didn't make it anywhere with nothing but air under his legs. His back was starting to hurt from his position bent over the counter, but the pleasure Tommy was milking from within him drowned it out.

_"Please-"_ Mick wasn't sure what he was begging for. Maybe more of Tommy's hand. Or for his other one to slip down and touch his cock. He didn't fucking know. It was getting hard to think. 

"Always so sweet, old man... Damn, Nikki sure did fill you up didn't he? Look at the mess you were sitting in!" Tommy giggled, and finally gave him a third finger. He started pumping them more, the prodding around his walls. It made Mick moan in a pitiful broken cry. "Don't worry baby, I'll fuckin' stuff you til' you're leaking good again. I know you like that." 

Mick threw his head back the best he could when a strong wave of pleasure racked his fame and made him shiver.

"Can't believe you just fuckin' walked around in public today with that bitchin' load of cum running down your legs," Tommy moaned loudly, as if that was the most attractive thing on the planet. Mick blushed with embarrassment, but Tommy took that time to push his fourth finger in. Mick's insides were pulsing. Tommy's other hand kept kneading his ass, spreading him painfully wide.

_"I know you're ready for me, but I wanna feel you more,"_ Tommy whispered.

Mick nearly choked when the younger man suddenly hammered his hand in and out a few times, catching him off guard again. He didn't think he liked that very much- it hurt his hips and made him feel like a _bitch._

_"Easy,"_ Mick quietly growled.

"Shit, sorry baby," Tommy bent down and pushed Mick's shirt up to place a wet kiss to his lower back. Mick supposed that was enough to forgive him, so he buckled his waist again and moaned for more. Tommy slowly pumped his hand in and out, until it felt like Mick was about to explode all over the counter.

_"Please, Tommy,"_ Mick whined.

"Please what?"

"Do it already!"

"Do what, baby? Gotta ask for it." Tommy rolled his fingers again, driving Mick wild when he ghosted the older man's prostate.

_"Fuck me,"_ Mick moaned.

_"Mmm, say it louder,"_ Tommy started pulling his hand out.

_"Fuck me!"_ Mick cried out. He tossed his head back when Tommy removed his hand. Mick felt Nikki's very last remains coming with it. He hoped it would be enough to lube Tommy up.

"How hard you want it?" The drummer teased him more. He heard Tommy pull his pants off and suck in a breath as he started pumping himself slick.

_"Surprise me,"_ Mick growled. His own cock was dripping between his legs, pressed against the cool counter with no friction to satisfy.

_"If you insist,"_ Tommy chuckled and Mick felt the head of his cock touch his entrance. Figures: the counter was _just_ high enough for it to perfectly line up.

Tommy slid inside. He went in easy nearly to the hilt, but had at least three extra inches on Nikki. Mick moaned until he couldn't breathe anymore as Tommy stopped where Mick was too tight. _Fuck, he was definitely bigger!_ Mick shuddered so hard he bucked up against Tommy as the younger man pushed ever so slightly deeper.

_"Fucker, you're so tight in there!"_ Tommy moaned out. He pulled back to the tip, then slid back in a little slower. He pushed in deeper that time, feeling Mick instinctively clench around him. " _Holy shit, do that again!"_ He gasped out. Mick had little trouble tightening around his cock again- he was already filled to the fucking brim. Tommy groaned long and loud as he pulled out to the head again, and finally made it all the way to the root on the third thrust. Mick's legs were quivering from their hanging position with nothing to kick against as pleasure exploded through them. The muscles of his thighs felt completely weakened as Mick tensed up when Tommy pushed into him for a fourth time.

Mick was gasping for air as Tommy started moving faster. He felt the bones of his pelvis bump the edge of the counter as Tommy gripped his thighs and fucked him slow. The involuntary buckling of his waist to seek more did little to soothe the pain in his back, but Muck couldn't care a bit. He felt like a whore in heat, and soon lost every ounce of self control he had left.

_"Go faster,"_ Mick begged. He raised his head higher, then gripped the side of the counter in front of him with a white-knuckled grasp. His bare feet hit the side of the island and finally stuck on the smooth wood to raise his ass a little higher.

_"Fuck,_ I knew you'd love this. Who would have thought you'd be such a horny little fucker, huh? Our old man Mick Mars, so quiet and polite; _now look at you_. Walking around with cum in your ass and bent over the counter asking for _more."_ Tommy was struggling to keep his voice steady as he started moving faster. His large hands gripped Mick's thighs so hard they each knew more bruises would join the rest later.

Mick had to force himself to breathe when his heart began pounding too hard, not realizing he'd been holding a breath in. He could feel the head of Tommy's dick pushing a little deeper each time as his insides stretched more and more. He slyly rolled his hips the best he could in Tommy's grasp to feel it better.

_"Want more of that?"_ Tommy teased. Mick inwardly cursed at being caught seeking more contact despite barely fitting the drummer's cock to begin with. Tommy slowed to a stop when he was buried deep, but before Mick could cry out, he started moving in circles.

Mick gasped so hard a line of drool fell from his bottom lip.

_"F-Fuck!"_ He wailed, gripping the counter so hard his arms shook. He heard the marble crack against the wood. Tommy practically purred like a predator as he circled over and over, allowing Mick to feel every detail of the cock inside him. _"Yes, yes,"_ Mick moaned to himself in short gasps, dropping his head down when the pleasure stole every ounce of energy. His legs tightened up when he could feel the ridges of Tommy's cock stuffed inside him rubbing against his walls.

_"Love you so much, Mickey,"_ Tommy whispered. He started rocking up and down until Mick was a quivering mess beneath his hands. Mick didn't reply, but Tommy figured he wouldn't be able to even if he tried. He was shaking on the counter, using every bit of strength to push his rear end up against the drummer and plead for those movements to never stop. "You know why I wanted you in the kitchen?" Tommy forced out.

"W-Why?" Mick was surprised he could still speak through the wet raspiness of his voice.

"Because; what better place than here to stuff shit and eat, huh?" Tommy giggled.

"Eat what?" Mick hoped he wasn't planning on adding food to their mix. He definitely knew he wasn't into that kind of stupid kinky shit. He just wanted Tommy to keep fucking him, keep using that monster cock to make him feel so fucking _good!_

_"You're gonna eat my cum, baby boy,"_ Tommy moaned. _"_ Right after I stuff you up. I last a _whole_ lot fuckin' longer than Nikki does. _Think of him as a fuckin' warm up for this tight ass pussy of yours."_

The spark of orgasmic bliss Mick felt at the words nearly made him finish right then.

_"Fuck you,"_ He choked out.

"Oh yeah old man. And then, when we're done with that shit, I'm gonna suck you _dry."_

Tommy started thrusting normally again, much faster than last time. They were both growing painfully close. Mick wanted to tell Tommy he couldn't come that much and most certainly would not last three rounds to give him what he wanted, but couldn't force the words out. His breath was stolen with the pounding of Tommy's member inside him. The head of his cock was dangerously close to hitting his prostate with every movement, and Mick whined with the last breath in his lungs to ask for it.

Tommy luckily got the message, and angled ever so slightly to nail it. His huge cock was touching it with ease until Mick was withering beneath him. The younger man moaned loudly again as his hands slid up to grip Mick's perfectly thick sides. It stimulated a gorgeous shudder from the guitarist that Tommy could feel vibrate in his muscles. Mick moaned with him as he humped himself forward against the counter; it wasn't the most comfortable thing ever, but the wood touching his head was just enough to strike up a bit of pleasure.

That was, until Tommy noticed the struggle and finally reached a hand down to start pumping him. Mick made it all but six strokes until he came like a burst pipe.

His load landed right on Tommy's palm, falling in uneven ropes as his ass jostled with the speeding motions of the younger man's thrusts. Tommy held Mick's leaking head in his hand as he pounded him hard enough to rattle their moaning voices. Every thrust brought a beautiful jiggle of Mick's pale thighs- and Tommy fucking digged that. The guitarist cried out in a begging manner while he shivered away through a hefty orgasm like some girl; Tommy also really digged _that_. Poor Mick Mars- always so in control, now suddenly reduced to a heated mess practically pissing cum like a goddamn hose. 

Tommy was next to finish as soon as Mick's cock quit twitching.

When the hot seed spilled from his slit, Mick froze in a locked up wave of boiling pleasure. His insides tightened around Tommy's erection so much so that the younger started jack hammering away with ruthless speed. Mick felt every last drop shoot deep within him, warming his fire up like gasoline thrown in the pit. Tommy moaned so loud while he rode out his climax, that Mick was positive anyone in the house could hear it.

All too soon after it began, it stopped. The two lost track of the minutes ticking by until one of them finally sucked in a much needed sigh. Tommy was half hard when he finally started pulling out of Mick.

"Fuck, you feel so good... So damn much better than chicks! Good fuckin' job, Mickey. So proud of you for lasting so long on your first ride," Tommy praised with a laugh. Mick felt his leaking tip fall away from his entrance, and instantly clenched himself up the best he could to keep the drummer's mess in there. _"Don't worry about spilling it, baby. I got more on the way."_ Mick couldn't handle how sweet Tommy's voice sounded. Although, he'd never heard of the drummer having a reputation for any sort of aftercare with his partners- or maybe that was just Nikki... But Nikki sorta proved that wrong this morning. The bassist didn't offer to clean Mick up, but Mick didn't exactly ask for it. Nikki had simply loved him unconditionally- and that was already more than Mick had ever gotten in the past. Maybe Tommy would prove him wrong too.

_"Tom..."_ Mick panted. He couldn't even finish saying his name.

Tommy was walking away from him when Mick finally raised his head and looked back. For a terrified second, he worried Tommy was going to leave him there after all- bent over the counter, not even touching the ground, with an insane amount of cum leaking out his ass. He imagined Tommy would either go brag to Nikki, or grab a camera and ruin Mick's entire life-

"Drink up, baby." Tommy's voice cute his thoughts off. Mick blinked and realized, when that hot haze of panic faded, that Tommy had simply gotten him a glass of water.

Mick rolled over ever so slightly to stare at it when Tommy set it down in front of his face. He glanced at Tommy's cock, left exposed in half an erection and sporting a nice rope of cum that hadn't fallen yet. Mick watched it slowly stretch down with gravity, then finally drip to the floor. He wondered if that particular bit had been inside him...

" _You can get more when you're done,"_ Tommy's amused voice broke his train of thought for a second time, and Mick met his brown eyes. "Nikki told me you didn't take good care of yourself when you guys were done this morning, so I gotta make sure you don't pass out on me, baby. He ain't too good at that important shit." His slender clean hand came up to brush Mick's bangs out of his face. Mick flinched at the soft contact, which made Tommy's smile slip slightly.

_"Oh,"_ Mick breathed with a little tension.

The first thing he noticed was that his heartbeat was racing more between his legs than in his chest. Then he noticed the wet warmth running down his balls and thighs. Then that his back was fucking _killing_ him in this position. And finally, Mick realized that yeah; he was feeling a little light headed. Tommy's arms suddenly wrapped around his lower half, and lifted Mick with ease to set him on the stool he'd brought back over. Mick whined with a shy shudder as he felt the wetness filling his hole move around, and a bit spilled out.

He looked down, and saw white running between his legs over the wood seat.

_"Don't worry 'bout that, darlin'."_ Tommy whispered by his ear. That made Mick quiver again. "I got a whole lot in there. You won't run out this time. I still got more for ya, so you'll be good all damn day," He giggled and lovingly kissed Mick's cheek. He gently took Mick's shirt off, then his own. They both shivered at the cool air hitting their hot skin.

The older man inhaled a breath, then took the moment to accept the love. It was such a rarity in his times of vulnerability. He smiled slightly, moved his hips an inch to feel it one more time, then downed the glass of water as Tommy massaged his sides. The kneading of Mick's tired muscles over his ribs and chest was enough for the guitarist to fall lax against Tommy's chest behind him. Those long fingers of his drummer stroked him all the way up to rub his nipples, then pet his throat. Mick's head fell back onto his shoulder with an escaped moan.

_"You're so soft, Mickey,"_ Tommy whispered into his ear. _"You feel so good, inside and out. You might just be my new favorite little cum dump."_

_"Hmm?"_ Mick furrowed his brows. Tommy giggled and kissed his temple.

_"'M just kidding, babe._ You're better than that. You act like such a slut with us, but never with chicks. Do you not like pussy, baby? _Or is my cock just that much better?"_ Tommy mumbled into his hair as he went back to working on Mick's nipples. Mick was having a hard time processing the vulgar words as his consciousness began to slip. But just as it seemed he would pass out after all, Tommy kicked his second plan into action. His hands massaged all the way down to Mick's half hard cock, and started pawing at his balls. Mick jumped fully awake again, grunting and tensing at the sensation.

_"Fuck,"_ He hissed. His own hands desperately reached around to grip Tommy's waist.

_"You like that? Course you do,"_ Tommy moaned. One hand pumped Mick back into an erection, the other started to finger his wet taint. _Fuck, that felt really good..._ Mick thought he could fucking get massaged there all damn _day_ if Tommy kept petting him like that. He gasped loudly with a full body shiver, however, when Tommy pushed ever so slightly up on it and made him instantly feel like coming again. _"Now_ you're fired up," Tommy laughed. He retracted his hands and Mick whined. "I found that little trick out on Nikki a while ago. Like a fuckin' button down there; push it just right and you can orgasm in a hot motherfuckin' second."

_"Damn it,"_ Mick moaned. He forced himself to sit up off of Tommy. He suddenly noticed some of his previous load currently running down the side of the counter in front of him. Judging from what Tommy had caught, and what had escaped, he could tell it was much more than last time...

"Think you can crawl up there, or you want me to lift you?" Tommy suddenly asked. 

"On the island?"

"Hell yeah."

" _Fuck,"_ Mick hissed and stood up on wobbly legs. He twitched a few times as Tommy's load managed to finally stay put, and tried to lift his leg to jump up on the counter.

He failed miserably when a wave of pleasure made him feel like jelly again. Tommy giggled at the sight and quickly took hold of Mick's waist, and easily lifted him up. Mick then found himself on his hands and knees on top of the counter, raw, dripping, and exposed.

"What now?" He swallowed and sat on his legs at a loss. Tommy made him jump when the younger man sprang up beside him with a wild grin, crouching on all fours next to Mick.

_"Bend over, mama."_ Tommy winked. He kneeled to sit up taller and start stroking his wet cock again.

Mick surprised himself when he quickly listened and moved in front of the drummer to lower his front half and raise his back. It immediately killed his spine, but he refused to give in to the pain. He _needed_ this- he desperately needed more of Tommy inside him, filling him up and making his insides so perfectly hot.

Tommy groaned in approval as his long fingers gripped the older man's smooth ass again. He patted it twice, then pulled down to bring Mick a little lower. Mick rested his forehead on the cool marble as he allowed Tommy to pull his legs out a bit straighter, while keeping him on his knees. Mick quickly realized the position, and grinned.

His own hands gripped the edge of the counter in front of him yet again just as Tommy mounted him. Two long legs boxed his sore thighs in place. Tommy's two hands planted themselves on either side of Mick's head, but one quickly found his aching hip to keep his impatient body still. The tips of Tommy's hair ghosts over his back. And the best part to finish the job off, was the head of Tommy's rock hard cock slipping inside him. 

They moaned together as the drummer slid right in. From the tip to the root on the first go, in and out he began. He fucked Mick faster than last time, using his cum as easy lube that slipped out with each thrust. Mick felt it slide down his balls and cock, then gather at his own leaking tip to spill on the counter. Mick threw his head back, and Tommy's hand left his waist to grip a fistful of his dark hair.

He yanked ever so slightly back, just enough to strike up a wave of pleasure but not enough to hurt his back. Mick cried out in _desperate_ joy. His insides were pounding against the dick ruining him, begging for release one more time.

_"Fuck, right there T-Bone,_ " Mick gasped when Tommy hit his prostate.

_"I fucking love when you call me that while I'm fucking you,"_ Tommy shuddered. He started moving faster. He was gasping for breath with each thrust along with Mick. He raised himself higher, pushing impossibly deeper into his bandmate.

_"Fu.. f-fuck, thank you,"_ Mick whispered in a lost breath against the counter.

_"Anything for you, old man."_

Tommy grunted loudly after fucking Mick hard and fast for two minutes, then exploded inside him. He didn't stop his rapid movements, accidently losing some of his seed in the process of hammering away. He quickly reached down to rub Mick's taint again when it sounded like the older man needed a little more help, and instantly had him finishing all over the smooth marble in a full bodied orgasm. Tommy rubbed the soft skin while using his wrist to press against Mick's balls and cock, giving him more friction as he came.

_"Fuck!"_ Tommy cried out as he served Mick a few more pounding thrusts, then slowed to a stop when his guitarist had finished. He shivered through the last waves of his climax. Mick was right behind him, clenching and relaxing in repeated spasms around him. _"You were so fucking good,"_ Tommy panted. He stayed inside Mick a little longer, rolling his cock around to feel his work slip down in deep. He wanted Mick to carry it around as long as possible.

Mick couldn't stop himself from falling limp beneath him, and laying in his cum in a lax, quivering mess. Tommy slid out as slow as possible, quickly moving a hand to hold his seed in as Mick involuntarily worked on tightening up again.

_"Wish you could see yourself right now,"_ Tommy moaned. "Wish you could see how messy you are. And I bet you're gonna sit in that all day. Nasty little fucker. Such a weirdo, _god_ , _I fucking love you."_

Mick's response was a long, high pitched moan. Tommy laughed lightly at it. The older man couldn't bring himself to turn around when he heard Tommy lean back and reach down to open a drawer on the counter, and pull something out.

"Been saving this little fucker just for you, Mick. I did a whole lot of searching to find the _perfect_ one," Tommy said. That made Mick finally muster up enough strength to roll slightly and look up at his younger friend. He frowned a little when some of his prize inside nearly leaked out more, but that thought immediately dissolved however; Tommy was holding an anal plug in his hand. It was spotless, shimmering, glistening metal, with a shiny round gem at the head that Mick thought must be polished onyx.

"W-Whats that for?" Mick swallowed. Of course he already knew what it was fucking _for_ \- but on him? He'd never considered it before...

"For keeping my cum all safe inside you, silly," Tommy gnawed on his lip. "Only if you want it, though..."

Mick warily nodded.

Tommy gave him a reassuring wink, and positioned the toy at Mick's entrance. He wiggled it slightly as it slid in, much easier than Mick anticipated. Mick shuddred again at the cool metal pushing Tommy's load deeper, and instinctively tightened around it.

_"Fits like a fuckin glove,"_ Tommy moaned. He wiggled the gem slightly, threatening Mick's prostate. Mick gasped and jostled beneath him, trying to get used to the permanent plug sitting inside him. It did a good job, though... Mick was wiggling good and couldn't feel a single drop join the sloppy mess between his legs. He sucked in a deep breath before collapsing again on the counter, focusing only on Tommy's hands kneading his as and the dribbling fluids running down his privates.

After endless minutes passed of Mick spread out on the counter like a stuffed pig getting used to his cork, Tommy decided he looked ripe for picking. Mick's erection still hadn't gone all the way down. The drummer managed to flip his exhausted friend on his back, with those pale filthy legs spread wide on either side of him. Mick gasped loudly when he landed on his ass and the toy pushed deeper.

"You look so good; I just wanna eat you right up. Good thing you're on the fucking table, huh?" Tommy grinned down at Mick's aroused gaze. The older man's cheeks were on fire, hands holding the counter edges for dear life.

Tommy worked him into hardness for the third time in a row. Now it was starting to burn, yet it still felt so fucking _good_. Mick squirmed around, feeling the rest of his cum stick to his sweaty lower back. Tommy finally bent down when he was good and dripping, and swallowed him whole. Mick buckled beneath him at the sudden heat surrounding him, but Tommy held him still with a strong grasp. The drummer's large hands gripped Mick's aching hips as the older man couldn't help but thrust up into his mouth.

Tommy sucked so strong Mick felt as if it was about to drain the life right out of him; just as Nikki had done, Tommy took him all until Mick felt the back of his throat flexing on his head. Tommy's mouth felt a little bigger, yet still fit around him just right. Tommy also used less teeth and much more lip than Nikki, but he didn't know if that was a all voluntary or not.

Mick came faster than he wanted to, emptying even more cum right into Tommy's drooling mouth. Tommy hummed around him, making Mick shudder until his bones were screaming. The younger finally pulled away just when Mick felt like the pleasure would be enough to kill him, with a loud wet pop. Mick felt dizzy at the sight of his thick white rope hanging from that flushed bottom lip. Tommy licked it all up with a devilish grin. 

_"You taste so good. Fuck, I love milking you so much,"_ Tommy's eyes fluttered closed as he swallowed the rest of Mick right off the leaking head of his bandmate's cock. Mick stared down at him and the huge mess they'd made between his legs.

It felt nice. That warmth was back, both inside and out.

_"Thanks, T-Bone,"_ Mick exhaled with exhaustion.

"No problem at all, sexy mama," Tommy patted his sides and slid off the counter. He stretched, moaned, wiped his mouth, then picked Mick right up. He set him on the stool again in the wet mess from before. Mick grinned at the feeling of it plastering against his skin. The metal plug in his ass moved again and was forced deeper, and that made him shudder back a wave of intense pleasure.

Tommy went about dressing himself with haste while the guitraist caught his breath, then put Mick's shirt on for him. He picked up Mick's sweat pants next, and Mick lazily kicked his legs out so Tommy could slide them on. He raised his ass, and Tommy pulled them on up- right over the filthy amount of cum coating his inner thighs, half hard cock, and the toy keeping the rest inside. Tommy stared down at him, and grinned. Mick grinned back. They were both a blushing, panting, tried heap of nasty exhaustion.

" _Take a nap with me?"_ Mick shyly asked. He gave Tommy what he considered to be his best baby blue puppy eyes. Apparently Tommy thought they were pretty good, since the drummer quickly agreed with excitement.

Tommy carried Mick like a bride over to the couch in the conjoined living room. He carefully plopped Mick down, then draped himself half over his exhausted friend.

_"You smell good like this,"_ Tommy mumbled. Mick chuckled at that because despite the afterglow his body was bathing in, he felt _disgusting_. But Tommy was nuzzling his neck, kissing his skin, petting his torso, so Mick accepted the compliment with a content moan.

Mick started stroking Tommy's back in slow circles to return the affection, but sleep quickly pulled it's train into station. He drifted off to the sound of Tommy's heartbeat in his chest, and his own against the plug inside him. Mick's last coherent thought, was to remind himself to thank Tommy for it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is already finished and I was going to wait to post them all together, but I decided to give you guys these two now! I just needed a break to vent some shit as I work on both Forever Mine and In My Veins updates.
> 
> Wonder what Mick is going to get himself into next...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter singer.

Tommy was still at Mick's side when the guitarist awoke next. A hand belonging to the drummer was currently stroking his ribs under his shirt in lazy, idle movements. Actually, Mick quickly realized that was what had woken him up. The thin fingers and cut nails dragging over his hot skin was a touch so gentle, that it had interrupted his sleep.

Fuck- it had been a long, _long_ time since Mick had slept peacefully on his side... Maybe Tommy was a better pillow than his own, despite the guy's boney structure. Mick moaned quietly and leaned further back against him, seeking more of that warm comfort and sweet contact.

_"Mornin' gorgeous. Or should I say night?"_ Tommy chuckled into his ear. His deep voice was a breath over his skin. Mick fought the grin tugging on his lips at the feeling of it. He could only moan softly again and roll his body against his drummer's, amazed at the unusual lack of back pain at doing so. Tommy groaned in sweet approval as his hand kneaded Mick's side a little stronger. "How you feelin' old man?" 

Mick forced his eyes open a little more. The room was rather dark besides the kitchen light giving just enough to see around, and the curtains of the windows were drawn to hide the night sky outside. The house was quiet- _too quiet._ It hadn't been so silent in the entire time the four had been living there... It was eerie, and Mick had to put effort forth into ignoring the uneasy feeling it brought. Mick rubbed his dry eyes, and shifted his legs in their position tangled between Tommy's. 

He then felt the plug, still sitting deep in his ass, and immediately abandoned all sense of worry.

_Holy shit._ _He'd forgotten about that!_ As soon as he moved and clenched around it, his pulse ignited against the smooth metal.

_"Oh, fuck,"_ Mick groaned. He squirmed in Tommy's grasp a little more until the drummer started laughing lowly.

"You're gonna be so sensitive to that thing," Tommy giggled. "How's it feel down there?" His hand moved south to paw at Mick's hip, and the older man moaned louder again at the sensation. Tommy threatened to jostle the toy with a tight grip on Mick's haunch.

_"T-Too good,"_ Mick whined. _Fuck, he didn't want it to move and make him feel so damn aroused again.._. He needed to change the topic- he couldn't go another round, there was no fucking _way_ he could. His whole body was jelly and it felt like he was about to die of thirst, or malnutrition perhaps. Mick's mind raced for more words to spit out before Tommy could pull his pants any lower. "W-Where did you get that thing exactly?" He stammered. 

"Some store like a _billion_ miles away. This town really does suck, man they got _nothing_ ," Tommy laughed and rolled his own body over Mick's to hug him tighter. It made the toy shift slightly again, and Mick nearly mewled. "Its okay though; you were worth the drive. Little gift from me to you. Now whenever one of us fills you up, _you'll remember who it's from."_

Mick groaned, uneven and stuttering as his cock started getting hard again.

"I-I need a shower," He sucked in a sharp breath. He could feel his face heating up to burn a wicked blush. Fuck, he hadn't ever been so easily aroused in his entire _life_ \- now within 24 hours, he'd been fucked six goddamn times and still wanted _more!?_ He wondered if those two idiots of his were practicing voodoo or black magic, and turning Mick into one of their fucking play things.

_"Naw, not yet, mama,"_ Tommy tightened his grasp when he growled in Mick's ear. The older man knew that tone... "There's still something we gotta do first. You don't wanna lose all that nice icing on your legs now, do you?" Tommy's hands slid slowly between Mick's tightly closed legs. Mick tensed his thighs even more to try and keep the plug still and Tommy's hands away from his erection. _Fuck_ , Mick was starting to sweat. He felt so _gross_ , yet couldn't bring himself to lie to Tommy either- because no, he _didn't_ want to lose that damp cum currently still soaked inside his pants...

"W-What do you mean?" He grunted as Tommy's skilled fingers managed to slip between his thighs and tease his privates.

_"Just ooooone more person that wants to see you,"_ Tommy breathed closely.

Fuck. 

Mick heard someone else enter the living room, padding across the hardwood floors.

_Fuck!_

"'Bout time you fuckers woke up."

_FUCK!_

"No, _no_ way." Mick thrashed the best he could in Tommy's restraining hug, but accidentally sent the plug right into his prostate. He gasped loudly and jerked into a stiff position, making Tommy and Vince laugh at him. Mick turned to see the singer leaning over the arm of the couch, gazing down at them with an evil look in his dark eyes.

_"Vince."_ Mick didn't know what else to say. They all knew what Vince was there for.

_"Hey Mick,"_ Vince winked. "Been waiting all fucking _day_ for you."

"There's no way you want me," Mick growled. He then tried to sink lower into Tommy's hold as if he could hide from the blonde's view.

"Aw, how would you know? I'll fuck anything," Vince suddenly jumped on the couch to kneel over both of them, straddling each pair of hips. Tommy giggled and Mick just focused on not fucking panicking. The weight of Vince sitting on them dug the toy into Mick's ass even deeper, until he was biting back a harsh breath of arousal.

_"What is with you three?"_ He managed to hiss to himself. But Tommy heard it too, and slowly released Mick to lean up and look down into those concerned blue eyes. They shared a glance for a few seconds; each trying figure out what the other was thinking behind hidden walls.

"Can't fuckin' help it, mama. You're pretty goddamn gorgeous," Tommy growled and suddenly gave a wet lick across Mick's throat. It made Vince moan with jealously, and the guitarist shivered.

_"I don't think I'll survive another fucking go,"_ Mick confessed on strained breath. His eyelids were having a hard time staying up with two aroused bandmates weighing down on him. His cock was aching in his sweatpants, now a rock hard and leaking mess staining his skin even further.

_"Yes you can,"_ Vince whispered. He crawled forward to loom over the other two on his hands and knees, making sure to drag his hips over them on the way. Mick twitched when he felt the singer's own erection bump against his leg. "You know, Mick," He continued as he lowered his head down near Mick's ear. "I didn't think I was attracted to you at all, in the whole time I've known you. But _then_..." He stole a kiss on the older man's temple. "Tommy and Nikki wouldn't fuckin' _shut up_ about you after 85' _Ever_. Even at clubs, they kept talking about how sexy you'd look dancing up there instead of the girls, and how much they wanted to fuck you. On and on they annoyed me, with their damn wet dreams and fantasies, until I finally cracked and realized it too; _they're fuckin' right._ There's just something about you that's _screaming_ for a good fuck and a whole lot of love, Mickster."

Vince used Mick's momentary shock right then to kiss him on the gaping lips, and stuck his tongue between them. The deep moan it earned the blonde vibrated through each of them until Mick couldn't stop his own noises of interest from slipping through. Tommy inched his way out from under Vince while his friends were busy exploring each other's mouths, to kneel above to Mick's head and peer down at them. He had to bite back a groan at the sight of Mick splayed out drooling and begging for more attention as he laid just under Tommy's own erection tenting in his pants. Tommy palmed himself while he waited on them, rolling his hips around against his hand.

Mick couldn't help but reach two shy hands up to pet Vince's hair as the singer started pressing his tongue against Mick's own. Mick had always been a tactile person- touching his lovers was just his _thing,_ so he started slow to feel Vince intimately for the first time ever. The guitarist also noticed that Vince kissed a lot hungrier than the other two; he bit just lightly enough to hurt in the best of ways, and practically growled when Mick tried to take any control. But that was fine with the older man. Mick went lax beneath Vince's hungry mouth, save for his stiffly rolling hips and kneading hands messing up the blonde teased mess. The plug inside him was throbbing madly just beyond his prostate, and Mick worried he would just come right then.

"Save some of that mouth for me, motherfucker." Tommy's raspy voice spoken above them made Vince finally pull away. He grinned down at Mick's flushed cheeks with a string of drool connecting their lips before it fell on Mick's chin. The guitarist swallowed his own spit back as he tried to sit up, but Vince and Tommy both gently held him down.

_"What's he feel like?"_ Vince spoke to Tommy as if Mick wasn't even there. The older man stared helplessly up at them as Tommy answered.

_"The best fucking thing you'll ever stick your dick in,"_ Tommy moaned. He reached into his sweatpants and quickly pulled his hard cock out, stroking it above Mick's forehead.

"Mick, I wish you could see how cute you look right now," Vince giggled. His hands started trailing over Mick's shirt again, all the way down to tease the waistline of his pants. He gave them a small tug, and Mick couldn't stop from raising his ass enough for the blonde to yank them all the way off. Vince threw them to the floor and Mick squirmed when he spread the older man's legs to kneel between them.

_"Fuck, please,"_ Mick cried. He wanted it to sound forceful because he still wasn't sure how he was feeling about Vince fucking him, but it only came out as a plea for more. The toy in his ass moved again as his legs were forced wide open to fit the blonde flush against his hips.

"Hurry up Vince, look at that poor face! Can't keep him waiting!" Tommy was the one winning now. Mick suddenly noticed that the drummer had shed his own shirt and pants when Vince had repositioned him. He had a nice view of his junk, where it still hung close to his head. Tommy was pawing around at himself in an impatient and desperate manner. It made Mick reach his hands down to start stroking himself too. 

He then felt the half dried cum still keeping him sticky. It was still wet down on his taint, and he fingered around it with a small shiver at the sparks it sent flying into his guts.

_"Sorry,"_ Vince giggled at the drummer. They let Mick keep masturbating while the singer wasted no time shedding his clothes. Vice kept moaning softly as he threw his shirt to the floor and rubbed his own exposed nipples. He had his pants off even faster, unsurprisingly lacking any underwear. Mick slowed his movements at the sight of Vince now kneeling naked between his legs. He'd seen damn near every inch of the blonde before on accidental occasions, but... something about having that perfect body panting, begging, waiting for _him_ , between _his_ legs- it made Mick _crave_ him now.

"Like what you see, old man?" Vice chuckled down at him. His hands found Mick's thighs and started kneading them into spreading wider. It made Mick shiver again as he gave his erection a hard squeeze.

_"Yes,"_ He hissed. He looked back up at Tommy, who was grinning down at him. Mick suddenly started to feel very small between them.

"Wow... This looks even better bein' used in you," Vince's voice grabbed Mick's attention again, and he jumped when the blonde gave a tug on the toy. 

"W-Wait-" Mick gasped and tried to sit up, but his back hurt too bad to do so before Tommy pinned him down. The drummer held Mick still, and was glaring at Vince for some reason. 

_"Flip him over,"_ He ordered. Mick thought it was a miracle that Vince actually listened. Together, they forced Mick on his stomach. It made his back hurt even more, but he hid the hiss of pain and instead passed it off as one of arousal. Although, it wasn't too hard to do because the toy inside him sent just enough pleasure to drown out the tightening of his spine.

Mick hid his face in his long hair and clawed at the couch cushion. He couldn't stop from rocking his hips against it too, seeking any sort of friction on his aching dick.

But then Vince tugged on the plug again, and Mick lurched forward a few inches. His head met Tommy's thigh, and the two boys above him laughed.

"Relax, baby boy," Tommy cooed. Mick closed his eyes as he felt Tommy's hand start petting his hair. Vince scooted forward to be as close as possible between his spread legs again. Mick nearly cried as he pressed his face against Tommy's leg, trying to hide from the pleasure in his ass that was so hot it just about hurt. He knew there was a chance he'd come when Vince pulled it out... He sought more of Tommy's soothing large hand playing with his hair, giving his head long and slow pets to keep him still. " _Shhhhh_ ," Tommy whispered. It made Mick shiver again. "It'll feel so much better once it's out. It just keeps teasing you right now, baby," Tommy slipped his hand down to stroke Mick's jaw and press the older man's head closer to his leg. 

Mick braced himself when he felt Vince spread his cheeks with one hand, and grab the gem of the toy with the other. He wanted to kick his foot up to nail the blonde in the face when he started giggling, but lost control over his limbs as Vince wiggled it. Mick clenched up on instinct, but felt Tommy use his other hand to stroke down his back. 

_"Relax, Mickey,"_ He breathed. Mick forced himself to do so. 

Vince pulled on the toy until it came out with ease, and Mick rolled his hips on the couch at the sudden sensation. He could feel the precious load of cum inside him start to leak out again, and jumped when Vince stuck his finger right in it.

"Damn! All this from you, T-Bone?" Vince moaned. He started prodding around Mick's insides, and Mick growled when he felt even more of the cum fall out to leak down his balls.

"Pretty much," Tommy giggled. "Would you ever fuckin' believe that _Mick Mars,_ out of all the fuckers out there, likes keeping himself stuffed up?" They were talking as if Mick wasn't there again. Or, maybe they just knew he would be incapable of responding anyways.

Mick squirmed around Vince's hand and nuzzled further against Tommy's thigh, silently asking for him to just keep petting his hair. Tommy did so with a little more attention, taking a soft fistful and giving it a gentle tug, then repeating the motion. Mick moaned loudly at the pleasure swirling between Tommy's hand up top and Vince's down below. 

_"You're lucky this is one time I'll be going **after** you,"_ Vince growled at the drummer. He quickly shoved three fingers into Mick's abused hole with no warning, and started thrusting the load inside him away. Mick knew that Vince was referring to the groupies they've shared before; the singer usually _always_ went first with them. Mick just hoped, trough the blinding pleasure burning inside him, that they didn't think of him as one too...

_"Tommy,"_ He whispered out in a weakened breath. 

"What's wrong, baby?" Tommy kept petting him. 

Mick didn't know what he wanted to say. He was rocking back against Vince's hand, and craving more contact from Tommy's. He felt empty, cold, and _hungry_.

Mick moaned deeply, rolled his hips the best he could, and raised himself on his elbows to press a kiss right on Tommy's hilt. It made the drummer jump slightly and grab a strong fist of Mick's dark hair, keeping him in place.

"Fuck, little eager now, huh?" Tommy choked out. He let Mick slide his tongue down slowly, all the way to Tommy's tip where the guitarist quickly sucked it between his lips. _"F-Fuck, you already feel so damn good,"_ Tommy moaned out loudly. Mick could tell he was using all the will power within him to not thrust right into Mick's mouth.

And as much as Mick wanted him to- _three_ could play at this game. He sat still there, tonguing Tommy's slit and lazily drinking the precum leaking from it. Tommy was panting a lite harder as he gripped Mick's hair and waited for the older man to continue further. Mick simply hid his grin and pressed a sweet kiss to his head. Tommy was apparently smarter than he let on, because he figured Mick's stunt out faster than expected.

_"Oh, you sneaky little fucker,"_ Tommy chuckled and twitched his hips. Mick pulled his head back fast enough before any more of Tommy's cock could enter his mouth. "You're teasing me, aren't you?" The youngest licked his lips and met Mick's eyes. Mick just winked, with Tommy's head still between his lips.

_"Even having sex, he's still a smart ass,"_ Vince chucked behind them. He was still playing around with Mick's hole, and it was starting to irritate the guitarist. He sucked one last kiss to Tommy's tip and then pulled away with a wet pop to stare up at the drunmer.

"Stop teasing _me_ ," He said. Mick raised a hand to gently press a finger right behind Tommy's balls. It made the younger man shiver with a broken moan, immediately seeking more. But Mick didn't give it to him. 

_"F-Fuck, he's right. Vince, hurry your fucking shit up before I lose my mind,"_ Tommy grunted. Mick grinned and licked his cock again. He hissed and pulled his mouth away, however, when Vince suddenly forced his legs together and straddled Mick's thighs. He squirmed at the lost contact of the blonde's hand, but gained it back just as fast when Vince lined himself up and pressed his head inside.

He slid in with little effort, and Mick gasped as fiery pleasure ignited within him. Vince felt smaller than Tommy, maybe a little smaller than Nikki, but _fuck_ , he felt fucking _good!_ He started thrusting into Mick much too slowly, taking his time to feel the older man out.

"Shit, been fucked like _six times_ , stretched for hours, and you _still_ feel tight like a virgin, old man," Vince giggled. His hands gripped Mick's waist and the guitairst was thankful they felt no pain at the rough grasp. Mick moaned softly and buckled up against his singer's lazy hips.

"Ain't he just fuckin' precious?" Tommy chimed in. His hand tightened it's fistful of black hair, and raised Mick's head back up. Mick looked up at those gorgeous doe eyes, and Tommy stared back. He smirked at Mick, licked his lips, and brought his cock back to the older man's mouth. Mick finally ate him whole with eagerness, unable to stop his moans of satisfaction and begs for more. _"That's it; eat my cock, you cute little slut,"_ Tommy growled and started thrusting in and out of Mick's mouth to match Vince's slow pace. Mick thought the younger man was pretty lucky that his mouth was currently full, because if he ever caught Tommy calling him that again he'd teach him a fucking lesson. _"You look so perfect with a dick between those lips. And your gorgeous face is so motherfuckin' pretty with cum running down it-"_ Tommy praised on while he rolled deeply into Mick's mouth.

Mick's eyes watered at the feeling of Tommy's head teasing the back of his throat. His moans vibrated around it, until the drummer was shaking above him and getting sloppy with his thrusts. He yanked on Mick's hair which earned a pleasured gasp around his cock. Tommy took that as a plea, and yanked slightly on his mane once more. He twisted the fistful of dark hair to tangle around his fingers, and pulled Mick's head back before thrusting even deeper.

_"Look at you, taking my cock like a pro,"_ Tommy groaned. He spread his legs wider with building arousal. 

_"He's so hot sucking dick,"_ Vince moaned behind Mick. Mick closed his eyes as he felt over Tommy's member with his tongue, teething him slightly to make the younger man twitch and giggle with pleasure. As he did it again, dragging the tips of his canines all the way to poke at Tommy's slit, he felt Vince start thrusting faster. His cock kept brushing against Mick's prostate, making the older man choke around Tommy's erection. He gripped the drummer's knees and Tommy simply moaned through a laugh at the weak scratches Mick clawed on his skin. Tommy started moving faster too, holding Mick's head in place as he abused his mouth. A thick line of spit and fluids gathered on the older man's lip, falling in strings onto the couch.

_"Fuck, he's so tight,"_ Vince moaned loudly as he sped up again. "I've never met a bitch who's still tight after Tommy's monster," He grinned. Mick tried raising his ass up to meet his thrusts, but Vince was keeping him pinned in place. He instead was left to cry out against Tommy and suck him harder with slight frustration at being rendered helpless.

_"He's a little attention whore,"_ Tommy spoke lowly to Vince, but Mick could still hear it past his and Vince's panting. The youngest used his free hand to pet up and down Mick's back again, and Mick managed to buck up into the touch. "Always so _needy_ , I fucking _love_ him for it. You can never touch him enough. His skin is so soft, and pale-" Tommy sucked in a hot breath and suddenly moved his stroking hand up to wrap gently around Mick's neck. It made Mick quiver and squirm between the two. "And you should fucking _feel_ his throat stretching around me," Tommy growled.

It made Vince hiss with jealousy again, and the blonde finally let go of Mick's hips to crawl up and loom over the guitarist on all fours. His movements lost their even pace and began thrusting into Mick with sloppy, hasty movements. And somehow, it still felt fucking _fantastic_. Mick moaned deeply against Tommy's cock again as Vince slid his hand next to the drummer's, and together they held Mick's throat. The blonde's fingers prodded around his jugular as Tommy's instead stroked him softly. 

_"He takes it so much better than a girl,"_ Tommy whispered.

_"Feels better than a girl too,_ " Vince joined in with a husky moan. He squeezed Mick's throat harder until the guitarist could barely steal a breath between each thrust into his mouth. "Gotta say, T-Bone, I wasn't too psyched to be sticking my dick in a used hole full of your mess but _fuck_ , Mick feels so fucking good!" Vince cried out and finally started fucking Mick fast. 

_"Shit, I'm already close,"_ Tommy whined. He began thrusting faster with the blonde. Vince was panting hard above Mick's head, holding his neck tight until Mick started to feel the lack of oxygen begin taking its toll. He tried to pull away from Vince's grasp to breathe as Tommy face fucked him quick, but Vince refused to give him any slack. Mick started panicking slightly, fearing he was going to pass out as his chest started burning with lack of air.

_"Fucker!"_ Tommy suddenly let go of Mick's neck and ripped Vince's hand away, pulling his cock all the way out of Mick's mouth. He dropped the fistful of hair as well, letting Mick's head hang limp. Vince only slowed his trusts to his original lazy pace as Mick coughed loudly, gasping for air. _"Choke him again and I'll fucking choke **you** , asshole."_

Mick kept coughing up the spit and precum from his throat, feeling rather embarrassed all of a sudden. He thought Tommy would have found it amusing, but when his head cleared as he finally caught his breath, he noticed the drummer had really meant his threat. He sounded _dangerous_ , but Vince only chuckled as he rocked back and fourth in and out of the older man. Tommy stared down at him, so Mick hid his gaze with his hair. He swallowed back the wet mess clogging his mouth, and sucked in a shaky sigh when the pain subsided. The burning in his lungs and head finally dissipated and gave way to relief.

_Fuck, he couldn't even give a blowjob right... All those compliments and praising, and he **still** fucked up! What an embarrassment to his friends._ Mick felt old, gross, and worn out. He wanted to apologize to Tommy for choking on him, but it was pretty hard to think past Vince's cock filling him up.

Mick jumped slightly, however, when Tommy suddenly pet him softly. He stroked a gentle hand down the older man's blushing cheek, and shushed him.

_"Its okay, baby boy. Sorry we hurt you,"_ The drummer whispered. Mick finally peered up at him, looking at Tommy's sincere gaze past the leaking dick near his face.

_"'S okay,"_ Mick coughed once more and cleared his throat. He reached a quivering hand up to pet up and down Tommy's gut. _"Want more,"_ He nearly wheezed.

Tommy was apprehensive to agree, but allowed Mick to swallow him again. He hissed quietly and refused to move an inch as the guitarist ate him slowly. Mick bobbed his head back and fourth as Vince sped up again, the singer giggling madly at his own arousal.

Mick eventually found a quick pace that allowed him to take Tommy whole, while stealing a breath through his nose when he pulled back to the tip. He sped up when he got a steady rhythm started, and heard Tommy grip the back of the couch above him. The drummer moaned and began rocking his hips against his will, stuttering words on his shaking breath about how close he was.

_"F-Fuck, me too-"_ Vince grunted and sped up yet again, hammering away at Mick until the guitarist felt his own climax thumping closer.

Tommy was first to come, and pulled halfway out to release himself on Mick's tongue. He shook with his orgasm and gripped the base of his cock to work himself empty into Mick's gaping mouth. Mick moaned in pleasure as he felt the warmth spill over his lips, across his tongue, and down his throat where he swallowed what gathered there. Tommy was staring down at him as he finished with one last twitch emptying a little more, and Mick held his gaze.

Vince interrupted them when he came next, and the feeling of the hot liquid filling Mick up made the guitarist join him. He came just a second behind Vince all over the couch, staining it up and soaking his stomach. Vince trusted hard and fast as deep as possible into Mick, sending half his mess back out to paint their skin. Mick moaned in a broken cry past the cock and cum in his mouth as he tightened around the other dick currently ruining him. Vince laughed through the last strong waves of orgasm before finally twitching still and returning his grip to Mick's hips.

Vince didn't move right away. Instead, he sat buried away with short little movements to feel his work and make it go deeper.

_" Man, I been missing out on this shit..."_ He sucked in a breath.

_"Told you,"_ Tommy giggled. He slowly pulled back out of Mick's drooling mouth.

Mick silently wondered, while he felt Tommy's cum rolling around in his mouth, when exactly he'd told Vince that. Before this morning, Tommy had never had sex with Mick...

"How's it taste, old man?" He caught Mick's drifting attention again with a skinny hand cupping his chin. Tommy's thumb wiped at the spillings by Mick's lips, spreading them around a little. Mick could only stare up at him, close his eyes at the feeling, and swallow again. Tommy chuckled down at him, then looked to Vince.

_"Get the fuck out,"_ He said. Mick thought for a moment that Tommy meant for Vince to leave entirely, but the blonde only pulled out quickly with a giggle and sat up on the arm of the couch. Mick moaned softly when Tommy let go of him and crawled over his limp body to take Vince's place in straddling his hips. He turned the best he could to watch them, cranning his neck to see the drummer line himself up and Vince start playing with Tommy's hair from his spot behind him. _"Don't worry Mickey; we'll fill you up again,"_ Tommy mumbled. He winked at the older man as he pushed the tip of his cock in. Mick shivered and moaned at the feeling, dropping his head back down and bucking upwards into Tommy's first thrust. The younger man easily bottomed out right away, and began fucking Mick at a quick pace.

The arousal exploding within Mick so soon after his orgasm was enough to keep him painfully hard, and he silently cursed as he felt another one on its way. Tommy ravished him with two hands on his sides, keeping his squirming body still. He moaned with the older man as he sped up, fucking Mick fast. Mick felt his climax building so quickly it nearly burned his innards, and he whined loudly against the cushions at the sensation.

_"You feel so warm and soft, baby... Love you so fuckin' much,"_ Tommy moaned. Mick shivered at the praise while the drummer hammered away at his aching body. He wanted to tell Tommy he loved him too, but could only groan out in pleasure as his climax grew closer.

Tommy suddenly angled himself to press right against Mick's prostate, and they came together. Mick didn't release quite a full load, but he could tell Tommy definitely had. His senses were beyond heightened as he orgasmed all over himself again, while feeling every drop from the drummer paint his insides. They each choked on panting breath as Tommy's hips rolled against Mick to push his work deep inside like last time, and Mick withered beneath him.

"Vince is so sloppy- he doesn't do a good job in fillin' you up, does he baby?" Tommy said sweetly.

"Hey, I fuckin' pushed it in there! _He's just loose like a bitch now,"_ Vince defended himself with a laugh. Tommy just grinned and rolled his eyes, making a show of humping Mick a little more.

All too soon, Tommy slowed to a stop and kept still for a long moment. Mick couldn't help but clench and wiggle around him, bathing in the afterglow and feeling of Tommy's softening member still inside him. He then felt the youngest move slightly, mumble words he couldn't make out, and start to pull out. Mick whined sadly with drooping eyelids as Tommy pulled his cock out, and swallowed back more of the cum still sitting in his mouth. He managed to lift himself on his elbows just as Tommy suddenly sat down in front of him.

Mick had a nice view of the half hard cock between his band mate's legs, shiny wet and dripping with white cum.

He hated how hungry he felt again at the sight of it.

"Fuck, You look like a fuckin' cream stick, Mick," Tommy mumbled above him with a deep laugh. Mick rolled his eyes closed, falling limp on the couch again. _"You should see the shit pouring out of you right now,"_ Tommy whispered. He slowly laid down on his side, draping his upper half overtop Mick's sweaty body. He pressed a sweet kiss to Mick's ass and kneaded it gently, and Mick felt Tommy's heavy cock press against his head.

He kind of liked being right there; tucked away in Tommy's waist, with the drummer's dick just a roll-over away for whenever he wanted. And he knew what Tommy meant, despite the inappropriate comparison- Mick could feel the cum and fluids leaking a steady stream out his hole and running down his taint and balls.

"He really does," Vince chuckled from his spot on the armrest. Mick thought it sounded like he might be touching himself, but couldn't quite tell. He didn't want to move to find out anyways; it was warm and smelled amazing in the nook of Tommy's waist. Mick turned his head slightly upwards so the half hard cock was in his face, and gave it a lick. Tommy twifched with a happy giggle, and moved closer so Mick could better reach. The guitarist tongue around his head, gathering the filthy mess in his mouth where it joined the rest.

It was in this moment of blissful distraction, that Tommy quickly slid the plug back inside him. Mick jumped and twisted in agonizing arousal at the feeling of it ram his prostate once on the way in. He moaned long and loud, butting his head against Tommy's thigh.

"You'll thank me later, baby," Tommy laughed. He kept massaging Mick's cheeks and thighs. "Feel it all in there? You're filled to the fucking _top_ , Mick..." He started fingering around his taint again, and Mick growled. Tommy chuckled at the warning, and finally gave him a rest. With one last wiggle to the toy, he moved his hands to softly stroke Mick's waist.

Mick let out a pent up sigh that sent his body lax. He kissed Tommy's cock again, and managed to roll onto his back under the drummer's weight. He looked down and met Tommy's eyes, where the youngest had his head now resting next to Mick's soft cock. He didn't really seem to mind the drying cum from the older man's orgasm sticking to his hair and cheek. Or maybe he just liked it- Mick wouldn't be surprised if so. Mick then looked up at Vince, who was grinning back down at him from his perch on the armrest. The singer looked like he really wanted to go another round, with the way he was slowly stroking his rock-hard erection, but knew his bandmates were done.

Mick let his head fall against Tommy's waist, feeling exhaustion set it. But he couldn't seem to keep his eyes closed, despite how heavy they were... He licked his cum coated lips, and nuzzled against the warm skin of Tommy's lower abdomen to do the best thinking he could manage.

He quickly realized the problem; the moment would have been perfect, but he missed Nikki. The soft look of sad realization staining his face quickly caught Tommy's attention.

_"Hey, you missin' Nikki now, baby?"_ He whispered sweetly. Mick nodded ever so slowly. He was surprised at how observant his drummer could be some times.

_"NIKKI!"_ Vince's loud yell made both of them jump, and Tommy laughed.

" _Fucker_ ," Mick grumbled around the cum still sticking in his mouth. He decided to finally swallow it down, immediately missing the taste when it was gone.

Quick footsteps ran across the room towards them, and Mick jumped again when Nikki came flying over the back of the couch. He landed on Tommy's legs, and the drummer chuckled deeply as Nikki quickly got comfortable tucked between him and the back of the couch. He draped his top half over Tommy's abdomen, and stared down at Mick's baby blue eyes. The older man couldn't stop the grin that spread on his lips, despite how hard he bit it back. Nikki's scent joining the mix of the rest of them immediately made Mick's heart flutter with the same fullness as the cum inside him.

_"Hey old man,"_ Nikki beamed at him. His hand waisted not another second before reaching down to pet Mick's cheek. His fingers stroked up and down his jaw, cupped his chin to angle Mick's head upwards more, and wiped away the drool and cum around his mouth. His hand then slid down to stroke along Mick's throat, and the guitarist moaned at the touch.

_It was perfect now._ He tried to say something to Nikki, but it came out only as a soft whine when his head fell limp again. Tommy pet his ribs. Nikki pet his neck. Vince reached a foot down to press it against his. It wasn't a huge gesture from the singer, but Mick knew the small touch meant much more than Vince would ever let on.

Mick managed to find Nikki's free hand close to Tommy's stomach, and held it loosely while their thumbs rubbed against each other. He fell asleep only seconds after, heavy with the love he'd been missing for so long.


End file.
